Plenty of Room Under This Umbrella for Brown Eyes
by Bellatrix's Weightless Tears
Summary: Andy Sachs must time travel to Miranda in the past to keep her safe in order to prevent something happening a week after Paris.
1. Chapter 1

Andy didn't know what it was she felt for Miranda Priestly in her first few months, starting her first job as The Editor's run ragged second assistant, Andy would have said she felt unadulterated loathing no absolute disbelief at _her_ the most demanding vicious belittling manicured Boss from Hell, Andy had ever encountered.

The Harry Potter unpublished manuscript case in point was typical Miranda behavior sadist and vindictive and nearly gave Andy a mild panic attack that day.

Now walking this late afternoon, on the busy sidewalk after her friendly little wave to the mercurial La Priestly, Andy felt that Miranda had seen her but hadn't made any indication to Andy that she had, seeing Miranda on the curb made Andy feel strangely bereft of her, which was crazy to Andy who shouldn't feel this way about Miranda who was cruel and impossible, her icy haughty demeanor wasn't likeable in anyway and betraying Nigel in Paris showed Andy it was high time to leave Runway before her own dismissal happened and hurt Andy deeper then she'd care to admit.

Andy had to leave Miranda. Get clear of this.

Be away from her. Make her feelings go away. Easier said than actually done. Sachs. Really moving on waving at Miranda.

Even Miranda's scent fascinated her. Had to get over her ex-boss.

Andy shook her dark mane of chestnut hair. The first moment she met Miranda, Andy was doomed. Took Andy months to realize this. After looking into the most beautiful eyes Andy had ever seen captured her. Those blue eyes rocked her world on its axis.

Then Miranda opened her mouth. The woman was infuriating beyond belief.

Cold. Nasty. Aloof. Prissy. Snappy. Bitchy.

Miranda behind her desk played with her glasses a lot and made Andy stammer unsure. This Editor of a fashion magazine Andy had never heard of, was arrogant and said stuff Andy would never say to anybody.

Andy had never met a more obnoxious, infuriating and complicated, overbearing entitled and gorgeous, smart, sexy woman in her life.

Miranda looking down on her in her lumpy sweater. For some reason, decided to take a chance by hiring her.

In that moment stirring in her what she first thought was strongly felt emotion of many things but not attraction. _No_. Definitely not attraction.

That was something that first morning meeting each other, Andy wouldn't have called it between them.

Miranda easily made Andy feel like an idiot almost every minute in her company. Her eyes were so intimidating.

Yet it simmered between them. This friction. Andy didn't know what it was for months. Unresolved tension. Yearning. Ache. Andy had a hunch what it was. Deciding to not acknowledge it.

Then Nate said it by accident. Andy just knew like a freight train hitting her. She didn't hate her snowy haired boss. Had somehow falling in love with her mean impossible boss and it wasn't blind devotion like Emily? It also wasn't a clacker crush or suffering from Priestly syndrome.

Andy wasn't going to give this a label. Her feelings for Miranda were hers to guard. Unrequited and miserably in love with unobtainable Priestly was how she felt about her white haired former boss now.

Andy crossed the street, heading out tonight to meet up with someone. To try to forget about Miranda. Even just for tonight.

* * *

Miranda was late. Andrea's wave had affected her. This was crazy. Didn't know what Andrea was thinking, doing that. Waving to her. Just like Paris hadn't happened. Andrea got under Miranda's skin with ease. Making Miranda unicy. That insipid, immature disappointing...

''Roy I don't need you tonight. Stephen will be driving me.''

Roy nodded at her words. ''Yes. Ms. Priestly.'' Roy privately wondered why that prick Stephen Tomlinson was back in his employer's life. He was all wrong for her.

Stephen didn't deserve Miranda or the twins. Stephen in Roy's opinion was a selfish whining bastard.

Miranda could do much better in a partner then that suit and tie drunk.

Roy still wondered what happened to Andy. Miranda's warm assistant. Andy Sachs was a klutz in heels but endearing and Roy saw Miranda liked the poor kid. Andy was also not lead by the nose Emily or any of the other brainless former assistants that worshipped Runway and Miranda.

Had she been promoted within Runway? Had Miranda seen her potential? Roy hoped she hadn't been fired. Hadn't seen Andy in a week. Maybe Andy was visiting her folks in Ohio? Had talked about them to him on late nights Andy delivered The Book.

He'd have to ask Emily about Andy later tonight since she was now delivering The Book.

* * *

Miranda saw the face first. It couldn't be? Could it? _Gray_. The picture had to be a relative of hers.

It was Gray. Miranda would know her anywhere.

Those vivid green eyes sparkling at her in the photo up for auction.

Gray was everything to her. Miranda thought she was everything to Gray. Mattered to her. Once. Gray was her friend. Her best friend. They'd met when she was Miriam Princhek.

Then Gray left her, just like that, when the twins were born.

Didn't know where Gray ran off to?

No forwarding address given or phone number or any idea of where she was? Miranda had tried finding Gray, looking for her. Was she not happy at Runway as Miranda's only assistant? Gray was gone. Simple as that, she didn't want to be found. Miranda hadn't seen her in years, left her life with no explanation, the month the twins were born.

Miranda knew Gray didn't like James at all. Lied she did. Miranda also knew how Gray felt about her.

Saw it. On her face, the way she'd watch her and look at her, saw it was in her green eyes catching Gray staring at her, Gray wanted more than being friends with her.

They'd almost kissed the day she left. Miranda hadn't let her do so. Had stopped Gray's kiss.

An tall older lady with long dark grey hair warmly smiled at Miranda, showing the locket to her with Gray's photo in it at the auction, she was polite to Miranda's many questions of asking her about who owned it, told her that a young lady had given it to the auction house with instructions it be left to be auctioned tonight. Left here until the right time. Told to keep it safe.

Miranda bid and offered any price for it.

Holding it tenderly as Stephen drove, reading the inscription to herself. _M I love you with every single heartbeat. You're my tomorrow. G._

 _Gray loved her._

Clasping it in her palm. Maybe tomorrow morning at the office she'd demand of Emily to find Gray for her. Andrea could do it, just like that, if she was still working as her assistant. Frowning, Miranda scolded herself to staunch that thought immediately, Andrea was no longer at Runway.

Andrea had left Runway. Left her. Just like that. Didn't want any part of her.

Stephen had been drinking, Miranda smelt it on him as she spoke to him. ''Stephen slow down. Pull over. I want to get out. Now.''

Miranda decided she'd hail a cab. This was over with Stephen. Couldn't do this anymore.

Stephen ignored Miranda he was fine, he was not drunk, steering _his_ silver Porsche, Miranda his wife could shut the hell up and quit telling him what to do, he could hold his alcohol just fine. It was just a few highballs to loosen him up as Stephen without looking turned the car into oncoming traffic.

* * *

Andy was walking with Nate tonight, they'd met up to talk, just talk about everything, him moving to Boston and Andy told him what she felt for someone else.

''So who is he?'' Nate asked Andy. His ex for a week. Both sat down at a bar uptown.

''He? No Nate it's a she.''

Nate Cooper's curly hair shook, he knew, he'd seen it, pressing his hand to hers as Andy held his kind eyes, began teasing her that he might have known. Andy's taste in albums and books.

''Just don't wear Doc Martens or buy a Jeep Wrangler.'' Andy pushed at his shoulder. ''In this city Nate where would I park. Besides she isn't with me. I love her from afar.''

''We could go pick up girls together, to make you feel better on this Friday night.'' Nate boyishly grinned at his ex who was still his friend. Andy was that first with him. Always would be.

Nate and Andy's best quality was their sense of humors, which was like two 12-year-old boys.

Peering pass his broad shoulder, Andy saw it happen, a bad accident with a sports car plowing right into traffic.

Rushing out of the bar Andy ran over to help, Andy had taken first aid.

''Nate call an ambulance.''

Andy ran over to the wreckage she blinked in shock at the accident victim. Miranda.

''Stay with me Miranda.''

A voice Miranda knew urged her from far away. Andy saw blood. Miranda's blood as she tried to help her. Please don't die. Andy practically begged. It was serious. Pressing her hand to Miranda's temple. Felt her silvery hair under her fingers.

In pain blue eyes slowly opened onto Andy's.

The streetlight almost cast brown eyes to look green. Just like Gray's.

''Miranda! Don't move.'' Andy felt Miranda's pulse was weakening.

''G-Gray.''

Andy blinked at the name.

Miranda never spoke warmly like this and never to Andy. Once Andy only heard Miranda speak to her twins as gently. ''It is you.'' Brushing Andy's face with her hand as Andy felt Miranda was confused whoever Gray was, meant something to Miranda. Meant a lot to her.

Andy could see it in her blue eyes.

Miranda loved this Gray.

''Miranda its Andy. Andrea you're going to be…f-fine.'' Andy was cut off by an upset Miranda who grasped Andy's arm. Miranda had never touched Andy before.

''Gray?'' Andy tried to make Miranda stay still who tried to and half leant up. Miranda was now close to Andy's warm lips.

Miranda eyes on Andy were so cold on her always. Not right now on Andy. Held Andy's eyes.

''I tried to find you. I-I didn't see it was _you_. You were always here, right in front of me. I finally see it is _you_.'' Blue eyes looking at Andy sorrowfully.

What was Miranda talking about?

''Take it.'' Pushed the locket to Andy's hand. Andy took it.

Andy's tears were inexorable. Running down her cheeks, couldn't stop them, tasting the saline of them. Miranda had to be okay. She mattered to Andy so much. Trembling as Andy began brushing her hand on Miranda's face.

Shaking almost with her. ''Miranda please hang on. Don't let go of my hand. The ambulance is on its way… _Miranda_!''

Andy felt Miranda's hand slacken in hers, closing her blue eyes on Andy.

''Miranda stay with me.'' Andy silently begged not to leave her.

Miranda didn't respond. ''No.'' Andy practically wailed out with loss. She wouldn't allow her to die. ''Please Miranda stay with me.'' Where in hell was the ambulance?

EMT's rushed up to Andy who was cradling Miranda. ''Help her.''

Andy held the wooden locket in her shaking palm. Staring down at her own face, how in the world…it was her, with the wrong shade of eye color. An eerie replica of Andy with green eyes.

Swallowing hoarsely. ''She has to live.''

Nate squeezed Andy's shoulder. Quietly spoke to her. ''Andy she's gone.''

''No she can't be. I never told her why with Paris and how I felt about her.'' Nate just held Andy close.

* * *

It had been twenty four hours since Miranda died in Andy's arms. Andy was moping in a daze in her small apartment's living room. In one night she'd lost everything.

Staring at the locket at the inscription on it, tracing it, Gray's words with her fingernail.

How was it possible that Andy was Gray? It wasn't possible.

Miranda had to have been hallucinating but this Gray looked so much like Andy.

Andy doorbell buzzed. ''I'll be right down.'' Probably Nate. To check on her. Wiping her eyes with her sleeve, which were red and puffy from weeping and her clothes still were crusted with Miranda's blood.

A package was left with Andy's name on it.

Opening it.

Andy pulled out a book on time travel. A paper with someone's name and address on it. A photo that made her gasp out loud.

Of Miranda and her. Turning it over, Andy stared at the date written on the back.


	2. Chapter 2

Andy leafed through the obscure book on time windows. This chapter she was reading suggested temporary ones.

To Andy time travel wasn't possible. It was the stuff of sci fi and fantasy. Andy enjoyed the idea of it but it was fiction. At least Andy thought it was fiction until now, she saw this photo left for her at her door.

Not fiction by what she studied, grasped in her hand.

Clutching the photo of Miranda and her. By this _it_ was possible. It happened. Andy had somehow done it. Gone back. How?

Andy would do it, because this photo was proof she somehow was able to travel back, had to try to somehow save Miranda from what happened hours ago.

Glancing at her wrist watch. Andy decided, she had to go to this address and somehow go back.

Shoving everything left at her door, into a backpack determined, glancing around her apartment. Leaving it.

Whatever happens Andy was going to try this. Would do or try anything for Miranda to stay alive.

Despite the rain, Andy got a cab giving him the address on the paper, had the cab stop at a pharmacy for color contacts.

Paying the fare, Andy was left at the entrance. This was the place.

Pressing the buzzer on the front door.

She wasn't who Andy expected. Long grey hair and older but didn't look crazy as a loon. ''Come we don't have much time.''

Andy followed her cautiously with each step trepidation filled her.

''Excuse me but how is this possible? How am I in this?'' Waving the picture at her. Andy wanted no needed answers.

Turning back to Andy. She was the same height as Andy, she took it from Andy and placed it back in her own coat pocket. ''This is very precious to me. Miss Sachs we don't have much time right now for questions. You have a very limited window to jump. We have only five minutes.''

''Jump!'' Andy didn't like heights, was afraid of them.

''Yes. Jump.''

Pointing to the top of it. She had to be kidding. Andy had to be in love and willing to do anything for Miranda. To contemplate actually doing this. To just go and jump off Brooklyn Bridge in a rain storm in the middle of a torrential rainy night with lightning.

''You've gotta be kidding me.'' Clenching her teeth. Slipping as she climbed up. Trying not to look down. Vertigo.

''Take this, do not lose them.'' Andy didn't know what both were. Shoved both things given in her bag.

''You can swim?'' Andy nodded. Of course she could swim quite well it was the jumping from this height and breaking her neck as she hit the water like concrete Andy had a big problem with.

''I will settle you back. You want to save Miranda don't you?'' Andy nodded. Yes. More than anything. ''Now when I say run do so and then jump.''

Andy took a breath, swallowing down fear, she could do this for Miranda. Had to do this to save Miranda.

''Now. Andy.''

Andy did so. Propelling herself from a run out from the bridge like in track in high school. Andy had the sensation like a push and a yanking pull around her.

Felt like she was being sucked through a straw backwards as she flayed against strong suffocating currents that were flickering faster than Andy could make out shapes squeezing her eyes shut as she felt liquid surrounding her, all around her and heard just her heart beating then hitting water.

A stronger hand grasped and pulled Andy from sinking down in the dark Hudson depths.

Helped to shore by her as Andy was sputtering out water. Andy met her warm eyes.

''I think you need a coffee.''

Andy was soaking wet and shivering, but no one at this late night diner noticed or cared.

''The last time I did that I ended up with no clothes on.'' Andy blinked at her, she'd done this before.

''Who are you?''

Taking her time to answer Andy. ''I am a friend.'' Unzipping Andy's bag.

Andy's saw what she was doing, Andy's hand was grabbed by her as Andy tried to stop her from going through her backpack.

Hey did this strange old lady mind. Rummaging through her bag as if it was hers. Holding it out, the wooden locket that dying Miranda had pressed to Andy was like a puzzle sliding it to show a broken clock not the photo of Andy.

Andy had seen a similar locket in a favorite film of hers The Illusionist.

''This will give you your allotted time but when I return to you, you will return to the present. When it is time you have to go Andy no matter what. You must go to the same bridge and jump. Is that clear. Here is money and this is for you.'' Pushing an envelope towards Andy across the table.

Andy held the steaming mug between her fingers.

''Just wait a minute. How am I in that photo you took back from me and how did Miranda just suddenly realize I'm Gray when she…she.'' Andy couldn't say it.

''Died.'' Finishing Andy's words she couldn't say with no emotion said so flatly.

Andy sadly nodded at her. Didn't want to think about it again. Seeing Miranda dying not able to do anything.

''Simple she once thought of Gray and you as two separate people. You at present till now hadn't gone back yet to her. You had just learned of this connection and Miranda saw it was you. That Gray is you.''

Andy still didn't understand this. They really looked alike how Miranda didn't notice the strange resemblance to Andy before. Working at Runway, seeing Andy almost every day.

Miranda Priestly wasn't blind or stupid. Must have seen it.

''Excuse me but how could she not see it was me. That I'm Gray.'' Her Gray.

''Tell me Andy, did Miranda ever really look at you or have long conversations with you as her assistant? ''

Andy shrugged. ''No not really.'' Now that Andy thought about it. Miranda hardly engaged if ever with Andy except doling out errands and fetching for her. That night in Paris had been Andy's first time Miranda had really looked at her but then coldly told her to do her job.

''Well no but she did sometimes…I don't know almost watch me closely.'' Maybe it was only in Andy's imagination.

''Being Gray hadn't happened yet for you so nothing you did would make Miranda see you as Gray. The Gray she knew back then. Was to her someone else, not you even though it was you.''

''I don't understand.'' Andy confessed.

Her dark eyes softened on Andy. ''I have spent many years trying to map time windows it is difficult to grasp and understand Andy.''

Andy was still not entirely satisfied with her explanation.

''It'll be best this time if you do not make such an impression on Miranda like before. You do wish to help her so she will not be in that accident right?''

''Yes of course I do.'' Andy shot back.

''Good stay close to her. Do not make her know how you feel about her.''

Andy face went red. How she felt about Miranda was private. How did _she_ know how she felt about Miranda?

''Andy a warning do not change things to the way you want and wish for them to be, you must let anything that is supposed to happen no matter what happens for Miranda, no interference from you or changing it, it has to be enough for you to save her, now drink your coffee and read that and you will be meeting Miranda very soon.''

Save Miranda. Andy firmed her mouth it would be enough for her.

''Good luck. Andy. Remember this rule don't show her how you love her.''

Left Andy alone at the table who ripped open the envelope, falling out of it was a newspaper clipping ad for a roommate. Andy read it.

Andy saw the money left for her was the exact amount of rent asked for by six months. There was also more cash to survive.

Had to go get a newspaper and see what year it was.

Stared at it. Andy read it again just to be sure. Unbelievable. Andy had time jumped years back. She was indeed born by her calculation. Miranda would be twenty nine here and Andy here was twenty four.

Though Andy really was four years old in Ohio right now with her parents Katherine and Richard Sachs. There was no Google or Apple or Twitter or any form of social media and no You Tube still radios this was the Stone Age.

Why was she not back a day or two ago to stop the crash. Why now?

Got up and went to the late night diner's bathroom.

Andy never knew how hard contacts were to get in, pushing the lens in her eyes now for the left one, Andy's eyesight was good these were just color contacts, blinking at her dark brown turned now to green as Andy took a breath at the box of golden caramel hair dye, began using it.

This was all for Miranda. Andy's Mom always told Andy, she had such beautiful dark hair. It didn't look to bad.

Gazing at the reflection in the mirror. ''Hello Gray.'' Andy murmured.

* * *

It was on the West Side, so this was where Miranda lived once. Andy buzzed the apartment, the buzz in return let her up. Andy couldn't make out the voice from the crackling static.

Andy knocked on the door. Taking a breath to calm down. This was younger Miranda not Miranda she knew from Runway, knocking again.

''Mir I got it.'' Andy heard his voice through the door. She was living with someone. A male someone. Great just great Andy grumbled to herself. A boyfriend. Live in. Wishing she'd looked up on Wikipedia about Miranda before attempting this. Was it the twins' father? Andy hardly knew anything about Miranda.

Her jaw dropped at him answering the door. Nigel with hair. Also not wearing horn rimmed glasses.

''Hi. I'm a Nigel.'' Nigel greeted Andy who couldn't help but stare at him. Quickly clamping her mouth shut.

It looked like it was just being moved into, boxes all over the place. Andy was guided down the hallway into the large living room.

''So you saw the ad. You are?''

Andy stammered out to Nigel. ''I'm…a… Gray.'' Shaking his extended hand.

''Gray. Different Okay. So it's furnished. Two months' rent in advance and that includes utilities. Miranda will have to see you first. It is her place. Her decision.''

Nigel smiled at Andy. She looked normal not a bit like the last hopeful but completely wrong roommates. Most of them seemed normal _but._..

''Listen a word of advice. Miranda likes roommates who are neat and don't need to be checked into Bellevue.''

''Nigel. Was that the door? The showers hot water's not working. I'll have to call the supe.'' Andy heard her first, then she saw her in a way Andy had never seen Miranda before.

Gasping out. ''You're here.'' Almost backed up away from Miranda.

Only hours ago Andy had seen her. Just not alive then. Had her blood on her last night. Miranda was here and now was fine and most importantly alive. Andy was breathing hard at this. Wasn't quite prepared for seeing her again. Not hurt.

It was a shock to Andy who just stared at her standing there in front of her, she was exactly the same almost with one small difference though, and Miranda did not have iconic white hair.

Right now Miranda was an auburn redhead in just a bath towel. Andy's mouth went dry. Really dry. Forcing herself to concentrate on painted toenails and not any other part of Miranda wrapped in just a towel.

''Your fine and you're here. Your all wet.''

Miranda blinked at Andy, raising both arched brows at her. Giving her roommate Nigel a look over Andy's shoulder. Was this another weirdo who answered her ad for a roommate? Wasn't anyone normal in this city?

''Yes. I'm here. I am quite well. Yes also wet. Who are you?''

Andy dumbly sputtered out. ''That's good. I'm Gray.'' Miranda didn't take her outstretched hand.

''Gray?'' Miranda gave a small bored smile Andy knew well from Runway.

''I can fix your shower for you. If you'd like me to.'' Miranda blue eyes blinked at Andy again. Andy hoped her face wasn't flushed.

''Can you?''

''I can give it a try.'' There was that trademark Priestly eye roll at her.

''Aren't you just a life saver.'' Andy blinked in more ways than one she hoped. Keeping a distance from Miranda in just a towel.

Andy fixed it. It took her twenty minutes, the showerhead was loose, tightening it. Andy stood in the shower stall.

''So when can I move in?''

''Excuse me?''

''How else would you cope without me being here to fix this.'' Stepping out and showing Miranda it worked now. Andy had fixed it.

Miranda had dressed and leaned against the doorframe watching Andy closely. Saw Andy's tattoo on her defined hipbone.

'' I hardly know anything about you?'' Drumming her tapered long fingers along the wood.

Andy smiled fully. ''Sure you do. You know my name is Gray and I can fix things for you.''

Miranda stared at Andy with that same piercing look that made Andy always shiver. ''Listen if you can pay two months in advance it's yours. Gray you haven't even seen it yet. You might not even like it.''

Andy wiped her hands dry. ''Show me.''

Brushing accidently near Miranda, both were standing close to one another, felt her breath on her.

''This way.''

Opened the door as Andy saw it was a good size, looking around the room. ''I'll take it.''

Miranda looked surprised. ''Just like that, you don't want to think about it?''

Andy's mind was made up.

Took out an envelope and paid six months in advance. In cash.

* * *

Miranda lowly spoke to Nigel over breakfast this Monday morning. Their new roomie was still asleep. Wasn't an early riser like Miranda was, had gone to bed at 4pm yesterday and hadn't risen yet.

Was alive though. Heard snoring.

''Nigel what kind of person pays that much in cash? Who sleeps for fifteen hours? She has a tattoo.'' Nigel faked gasped as he poured Miranda a freshly brewed coffee, listening to his friend.

Gray was really bugging her with being so vague about herself. Nigel saw it really bothered Miranda. They'd only just met.

Nigel clinked her mug amused. ''A tattoo. Hey maybe she was in prison. A parolee. We can run her fingerprints if you'd like.''

Miranda glanced sharply at the kitchen entrance for her.

''Miranda she seems perfectly normal. Gray's only been in our home for a few hours. I think she seems nice. She's quiet already keeps to herself.'' Nigel grinned at Miranda.

She was not being silly.

Tracing the marble countertop with a finger. '' What kind of a name is Gray. I don't trust her. I don't believe a word her luggage and things got lost, or that's she's from Wisconsin.''

Nigel shook his head at Miranda being Miranda. ''Why Miranda should we quiz her on cheese.''

''She's hiding something Nigel.''

''Try to be friendly please Miranda. Let's make dinner for her tonight. Give her a proper welcome. I'm cooking and I expect you to be nice to her.''

Miranda gave in.

''Fine. I can be welcoming.'' Nigel gave his friend from Paris a long skeptical look. ''I can Nigel.'' Miranda defended herself and her social skills. '' Many have found me quite charming.''

''Would that be a certain lawyer named Jamie?''

Miranda blushed. James had been pursuing her ever since they met at a cocktail party last month. Offered to show her around the city since she was new to New York. Hadn't taken him up on being her tour guide but James shamelessly sent flowers to her office every Friday. Pleading her to go out with him.

Fresh from Runway Paris had accepted this job at Runway NY which wasn't what she thought it would be, Runway's sales were down and her Boss was not the right fit but the Board adored her. Her Editor knew nothing about how to turn Runway around and make it the best fashion magazine.

''Good Morning.'' Andy yawned standing in the doorway.

Both saw Gray. In a faded Northwestern sweatshirt that hung on her. It was well worn.

Nigel mouthed silently to Miranda. ''See she went to college. A Big-Ten school.''

Andy was poured a cup of coffee by Nigel which she took and swallowed from gratefully, time travelling had exhausted her, still felt a little weak from it. Not very hungry.

''So do you have a job lined up? What do you do Gray?'' Nigel asked being friendly and gave Miranda a pointed look to do the same.

Andy mussed and combed her thick hair with her fingers, which made both stare at her. ''Not yet. I'll have to start applying as soon as I wake up first. I write. I'm a writer.''

Nigel nudged Miranda's shoulder lightly. Elias Clarke had loads of openings. Miranda shook her head at him, not to do this. Dinner together was enough of an effort.

''A writer. Why don't you come with us to work and go to HR.'' Nigel ignored Miranda's look of not to.

Andy smiled warmly at Nigel. ''Okay if it's not a problem.''

''No. Go get ready. We've got to be there by 8.30.''

Gray was showering. It was a problem. For Miranda.

''Nigel may I have a word with you.'' Miranda pinched her nose bridge. ''What are you doing?''

''Being friendly to Gray. Try it. You might learn more about her. Since you want to so badly.''

Miranda replied. ''I do not.''

Nigel knew better. Miranda did. Her eyes never left Gray's this morning.

* * *

Andy was shocked. HR hadn't changed in twenty years. Same ugly pictures and uncomfortable furniture. Andy was sure the same magazines and the same endless forms to fill out.

Felt terrible fudging details that both her parents had done. Like summer jobs as camp counselors and interning at a law firm. Andy's grandfather's law firm in Ohio.

Helen in HR only had two openings Auto Universe or Runway. Andy didn't need to think about it.

Given a pass. Runway without computers and back again where Miranda wasn't The Editor-in-Chief.

Andy knew this was going to be weird.


	3. Chapter 3

Andy knew she gave up Outlander on Starz, weekends watching Netflix and her Samsung Galaxy phone for being here for Miranda and enduring an elevator ride of shoulder pads and big permed hair and the biggest cellphones she'd ever seen.

Andy felt like she belonged as a lost member of The Cure or her favorite band 1975. Wore black from head to toe.

Nigel saw her and greeted Andy at familiar doors. ''Gray so you chose us. Well I see you can make the best choice was it a tossup between us or Auto Universe?''

''No contest. Nigel I know nothing about mufflers or simonizing.''

Nigel winked. ''Simonizing kinky.''' Andy gave him a snort.

''Let me show you around young Gray.''

Andy was shown around the office by Nigel. Introduced to the staff who some Andy knew but all much younger now.

Giving Andy a quick tour, Miranda walked by.

''Miranda look who's joining our office.'' Nigel said to her.

Andy wished Miranda wore sunglasses indoors like Lagerfeld to cover up her blue eyes for Andy. Knew by one look Miranda didn't want her here at Runway.

Odd the first time Andy walked into Runway and Miranda's life, she choose her.

It felt odd without Emily at this desk. The snarky high strung redhead was a piece of Runway. Meant here.

Meeting Brook. Brook was friendly in greeting her. Brook wasn't your typical Runway clacker. Not one bit of a ditzy clacker. Wore pearls and had a business degree from Wharton.

Brook was swamped with calls. From Paris and designers on Seventh Avenue.

Nigel gave a thumbs up and wished her luck. Andy stared was that a microwave no it was an early computer, gosh right now at 9:15 in the morning, she missed her IMac Air.

Andy supposed it was state of the art for 1982. Also had a Brother typewriter.

Andy was shown a list of extensions and the switchboard. Already five minutes in Andy really missed her Outlook diary. Flipping open a date planner with color codes. Good old paper and pen.

Then Andy met her.

Tapping her heel at her. ''New girl.'' Andy realized this Blondie, Go Go's wannabe meant her. Pointing to herself. ''Me.''

Brook indicated to Gray. ''You're up. Go get 'em.''

Impatiently a voice sighed and Andy was informed. ''I'm waiting.''

Andy stepped into what would always be to her Miranda's office. No one else could fill it.

It wasn't like Miranda's office at all not sleek or stylish. To Andy, this was odd to see and step into it and have it so un-Miranda like.

The Editor looked at Andy dismissively like she was a slug.

''Now I need you to take this memo around for the meeting with our board at four.''

Andy nodded to her, Runway's Editor whose name was Iona. ''I'll just email it…Andy stopped herself, there was no such thing as email or internet yet. '' I'll just circulate it around.''

Iona tsked at Andy as if she was a monumental airhead with many missing neurons.

Looking at Andy distastefully. '' A word of advice. Where are you from?''

''Ohio- Wisconsin.''

Iona made a face, snorting at Andy. ''Listen Miss Dairy Queen. I don't tolerate mistakes new or not. So, do remember that.''

Andy could tell Iona was a bitch. With a capital B the size of a Times Square billboard. An ego to match or surpass.

''Oh and new girl. I want Miranda to present it. By herself not with Nigel helping her. After all she's from Runway Paris and can do anything.''

''Miranda right.'' Andy didn't miss Iona's glint at this. Nor her obvious snideness. Iona made snippy Emily seem like a welcoming wagon to Happy Ville compared to Nurse Ratchet's long lost sister here.

Iona rudely shoved a bunch of papers at her. ''Fax these. Now. My lunch. Sushi and I want it on time for a change. My decorator for my condo is calling and I want cheetah print. Don't smile so much we do not work at Disneyworld.''

Once Andy thought Miranda was beyond rude to all assistants like Andy. Iona took the cake over Miranda's treatment. Iona was a nightmare.

Andy went in search of Miranda.

Nigel was in The Closet as Andy realized Miranda's office was Nigel's office.

Andy saw Miranda's bent head studying a few shots. Knocking lightly as Miranda's head shot up.

''Miranda. Iona wants you to present at the board meeting today. Not with Nigel though.''

Miranda made Andy repeat _her_ words. '' By myself. I can't.'' Andy blinked was Miranda looking paler then her usual ivory skin.

''Hey you'll be fine.'' Andy assured her.

If Andy didn't know any better was the Miranda Priestly in control and coldly composed at all times with Andy before in the future, nervous. She was.

Miranda sunk down into her chair, narrowing her eyes on Andy's sparkling green eyes.

Andy caught sight of what Runway should look like in a mock up Miranda had on her desk. ''That's really good.'' Miranda covered it up from Andy.

''Yes well it's just an idea I had in mind. There not meant to be seen.''

Andy snatched it up before Miranda could shield it. ''This looks amazing. You should present it to the Board. Show them this, your vision for Runway.''

Andy remembered suddenly how Emily had told Andy once, when she'd been training as second assistant, how Miranda was overnight chosen as the Editor from a board meeting she had been attending. Emily spoke like it was divine intervention occurred. Like the fashion gods had made it happen.

Andy at the time was just getting use to La Priestly universe.

It was sometime in 1982. Andy smiled had a sneaky feeling this was the meeting. Had no idea _she'd_ been there.

''My vision? Present it. Gray. I can't do that.'' Waspishly repeated a few of Andy's words. Miranda's soft hands made Andy's firm grip loosen on the mock up.

''Why not?'' Andy asked her.

Andy began flipping a folder that was with it, filled with many of Miranda's sketches. ''All these ideas are worth it. This idea of just sketches of collections should be a whole issue.'' Andy remembered being shown proudly by Emily it was one of Miranda's first issues as Editor. It had been groundbreaking and had never been seen before in fashion.

Emily though four at the time said it changed her life.

Andy had barely glanced at it at the time. Bogged down by Miranda's many demands. Catching flung coats.

Miranda gave Andy a withering glare. ''First Gray. I am just the Creative Director for Runway. I am not the Editor. I'm new here. Very new. As are you by almost an hour. I am not Iona.''

Andy scoffed at Miranda who seemed afraid to make a ripple.

''No you are definitely not Iona.'' Five minutes with Miss Helium brain who needed a rabies shot, Andy felt being with Iona was like she experienced water torture.

Placing them back in a portfolio case and slid under her desk. Andy saw Miranda really was an artist. Bit fragile. Andy never noticed that before.

Speaking of Iona.

''Knock. Knock. Miranda that idea you had for the models at the Met it's just too old fashioned I'm thinking maybe something current. More trendy.''

Miranda repeated this dully. ''Trendy?''

''That other idea…Iona scrunched her face up at Miranda. '' of yours including travel and interviews with designers just isn't Runway. I just don't know we want readers to not be bored by us don't we? I think polka dots parachute pants and that new singer I saw downtown last night, Madonna her style should be our cover inspiration. No I see snakeskin miniskirt.''

Miranda's grip on her pen whitened. ''Snakeskin.''

''Yes brilliant isn't it. Edgy.''

Andy almost coughed out for a streetwalker. Miranda gave Andy a look, had heard it through the cough.

Iona smiled brightly at Miranda with her capped pearly teeth showing. Andy was reminded of a shark.

Andy waited where was the Runway Editor Andy knew and loved.

Still hadn't icily put Iona in her place. Andy looked at her watch for La Priestly countdown to cut down. Timing it.

Miranda normally did this in less than two minutes. To herself one minute had just passed by. Miranda the clock was ticking.

Iona continued on pompously. ''Now I know your new here Miranda. You're just brimming with lots of little ideas in that head of yours but let's not upset the way it's always been done here at my Runway.''

Iona strolled Miranda's office talking.

''Now I'm all for new fresh ideas but let others like myself guide you along here. Right? I want your input, Miranda. I welcome your ideas and I like to see hard work rewarded. It's a two-way street on my team but Miranda just worry about the clothes for now and I'll handle how it all should look.

It's been great talking to you. See you at the meeting. Later.''

Andy stared at Iona. Iona was really just terrific at teamwork listening to her own voice and letting no one else get a word in edgewise.

Iona turned back to both. ''Oh New girl finish faxing those and get me a coffee from that new place called Starbucks. Also get something for Miranda too.'' Left them striding away in studded white leather.

Andy was sure she stole it from Duran Duran as a groupie.

Mumbling under her breath. ''What an idiot.''

Miranda's mouth quirked slightly at Gray. '' Gray you don't have to get me one.'' Andy shook her head. ''I will, Miranda.''

Miranda met Andy's eyes. Getting her purse and handing Andy some cash for it. ''I'll have a piping…

Andy interrupted her. ''A piping hot coffee order of "one no-foam skimmed latte with an extra shot and three drip coffees with room for milk.''

Andy knew this in her sleep. It use to drive Nate nuts waking up repeating it.

''How did you know that?'' Miranda asked, her brows up to her hairline.

Gray knew her order as Miranda went to say it to her. How in the world did she know that, had only just started drinking that this week.

Andy shrugged at her. ''Lucky guess.''

Miranda didn't believe her.

* * *

Andy's heard it. What was that noise? Saw Miranda's crossed legs, knees knocking under the conference table. Stilling at Andy's gaze.

The Board arrived. Andy recognized Irv Ravitz who was still same old um, young Irv, smiled at Miranda who ignored him but Andy did not know Mr. Elias and Mr. Clarke.

Miranda stood and showed the last issue. Andy realized Miranda Priestly was a little nervous.

Iona presented next. ''The next issue is going to have a more traditional approach with models in couture at The Met. Also Mr. Elias and Mr. Clarke. Runway will be starting a section on travel and interviewing designers. An idea I've been toying with which will keep well within budget.''

Irv Ravitz warned. ''See that it does.''

Both gentlemen nodded their approval.

''Great ideas Iona.''

Iona beamed at them. ''I do try.''

Andy saw Miranda gripping her writing pen. Those were her ideas shot down and then stolen. Iona was a little plagiarizing shit who was going down.

Andy stopped taking down her scribbly unreadable shorthand.

Andy held her hand up like in school to speak, interrupting them. Irv Ravitz helpfully informed. ''This isn't school. You don't have raise your hand. Just speak. Miss…

Andy greeted Ravitz. ''Gray. Just Gray. Excuse me Mr. Clarke. Mr. Elias. Those ideas aren't Iona's. There Miranda's.'' Miranda gave Andy a look not to.

Andy just ignored her.

'' Do your wives read Runway or Vogue? Which one do they read first?'' Andy asked both of them.

''Yes they do read both. Vogue I guess.'' Mr. Elias looked at Andy squarely.

''Why is that?''

Mr. Elias shrugged. ''I guess Vogue holds more interest for her.''

Andy's brows furrowed as she shook her head. ''That just shouldn't be. Runway isn't good let's face it. Its figures are down. Advertising so so. This Editor at the helm doesn't have a clue to be honest. Iona here's leading Runway to sinking it. Like the Titanic.''

Iona made to bud in looking murderous at Gray. ''How old are you Gray?''

Andy blinked. ''Twenty four.''

Iona smirked. ''Well I think that you should keep quiet until you're at least twenty-eight.''

Miranda was looking at Andy like she'd grown two heads. Andy just winked at her. ''Now either you can close down and let the staff go and end a fashion magazine just like that or instead revive Runway but not with that person sitting there. Iona isn't Runway.

Now you need someone who can rebrand Runway for you. A lady who can bring class and elegance and things no other magazine has done she will do. Now this person present will make Runway _the_ magazine. Vogue smove.''

Andy knew this because after Emily rushed down after Andy to Elias Clarke lobby, for Miranda and had called her back and Andy shocked at actually getting the job, later she'd read all about Runway's history that night. After Nate and she found something they could do without clothes on.

In all honesty Andy hadn't paid any attention to any fashion magazine before.

'' Runway under this person I know, will make Runway the only fashion magazine worth reading. Mr. Clarke and Mr. Elias I think you should choose Miranda here to replace her as Editor-in-Chief. Effective immediately.''

Miranda gave Andy a glacial look of what in hell are you doing to me.

''Let me show you something.'' Andy got up and went quickly to Miranda's office and brought it back with her, displaying the mock up to them. Miranda's.

''With this your revenue would increase one hundred percent in less than a year.'' Ravitz being his usual greedy self, beamed as if Christmas came early.

Andy saw that quiet anger can be very affective from Miranda, coming off in icy waves at Gray. Radiating off Miranda at Andy like a frosty current.

Both were told to wait outside.

Miranda paced burning an invisible hole into Gray's back.

How could Gray do this to her. This was unbelievable. This would cost her job. Her dreams. Everything she'd worked so hard for, now ruined. By her. Already in a few hours of encountering Gray her life was in ruins. All because of her.

How could she do this to her.

How dare Gray show her work without her permission? That was private. Who in hell did she think she is? Those were just ideas. Dreams. Hopes.

Gray would have to hide her sorry face in Poughkeepsie no Pittsburgh if she did lose her job on her at Runway today.

Andy turned to Miranda who looked rigid and icy fury at her

''You. I want you to out of my place immediately. I can't have someone like you living with me. Your unpredictable and you don't know your place. Go back to where you came from.'' Miranda's lips thinned.

Andy's brows came together. ''Miranda. I was just doing you a favor.''

Miranda icily hissed back at Gray. ''A favor.''

''Yes. A favor. Those mock ups needed to be seen. The chances you regret the most are the ones you don't take Miranda. You don't get anywhere in this world by waiting for what you want to come to you. You make it happen. I'll see you around.'' Andy walked away from Miranda.

Miranda swallowed as she was called in. Iona stalked passed her, pushed by her without a word.

Mr. Elias stared unreadably at Miranda Priestly. ''We've discussed this at length and looked at your vision here for Runway and your position with Runway isn't what you should be in. Frankly we're both quite surprised by this sudden turn of event and by all of this Miranda. Your position to continue with Runway is simply not suitable to continue.'' Miranda's face was inscrutable. Inside crushed.

''Mr. Clarke. Mr. Elias I'm so sorry…

Gray had done it. She was fired. Have to clear out her desk. Felt so humiliated she'd lasted a month here.

''Welcome aboard Priestly. Your Runway's new Editor-in-Chief.'' Shaking her hand.

''Wh-hat?'' Miranda looked shocked.

''You owe that assistant named Gray. Like nothing I've encountered before. Got gumption I like it.'' Mr. Elias smiled at Runway's now youngest and newest Editor.

Yes Gray did. Miranda ashamed realized she did owe her. Gray was like nothing she'd ever encountered before ever.

''We expect great things from you Priestly. Keep that Gray around and close.''

Walking over to Nigel still in a daze, who was cataloging The Closet. Nigel was humming a new song just released Olivia Newton John's 'Physical' squinting he was going have to get glasses soon.

''Miranda everything okay? '' Nigel asked her.

''I'm fine. Iona is no longer our boss.''

Nigel blinked at Miranda's words. Yay. The ninny in leather was gone.

Nigel stopped his inventory taking, slumping his shoulders. ''Are we closing? Have we all been canned?'' Nigel hoped they weren't, he loved working here. It had been his dream to work at Runway's legendary halls since he was forced to pretend to like to play junior soccer because of his dad.

''No the board decided on a replacement.''

Nigel was hanging a divine Halston up. '' Who? I hope their capable.'' Nigel also hoped it was not that revolting Jacqueline Follet. Nigel knew Miranda disliked Follet from Runway Paris.

''Me.''

Nigel eyes widened at Miranda. ''What? Did you finally take a chance and show them your work?'' Nigel looked thrilled. ''I told you try to.''

''No. Gray did it. Somehow. Nigel I need your help. I sort of ruined it with her. I told her to leave.'' Running her fingers along a rack of Balmain.

Already in a few short hours, Gray had borne the brunt of Miranda's temper. Nigel folded his arms at Miranda sternly.

''Miranda, I am making Chicken Cordon Bleu tonight and opening a ridiculously expensive wine and now also buying a I cannot afford bottle of champagne to celebrate this promotion of yours. Go get her back and try to fix it. I expect Gray to be a happy attendee at my dinner party. Then we three are going out dancing.''

Miranda promised Nigel she would. Get Gray back.

* * *

Brook was covering for Andy who needed some air. To cool off.

Miranda's words to leave burned Andy up. Hell no. Andy was here and she was staying here until her time was up. It was not like she could hop a bus or the subway back to the future.

Miranda Priestly was the only one who made her this crazy.

Andy was sitting in the cafeteria. Overhearing fellow workers discussing everything current. ''Did you catch that Cagney and Lacy last night or how about Reagan's speech. I can get us tickets to Michael Jackson. I just got the Thriller album.''

Andy nursed her tea without really tasting it. Stewing Miranda had some nerve. Telling her just like that to leave, whether Miranda liked it or not, Andy was staying put. No way was she moving out. Had to be here by Miranda's side for some reason.

Had only done this for Miranda. Went back in time for her.

Worse she was stuck here and she missed things. Things that hadn't been invented yet. Andy knew calling her Mom in Ohio just to hear her voice would be weird. One her Mom wouldn't even know who she was.

Maybe she could pretend to be a cold caller or a survey. Just to hear her voice.

Andy knew she couldn't call her Mom or Dad and just talk.

Use to do just that when she worked here at Runway twenty years in the future, on her lunch hour or hiding in the bathroom stall after a dressing down from Miranda.

Also her Mom would be busy with Andy at four and if Andy remembered correctly from being told would be just enjoying summer and going back to work as a part time 3rd grade teacher.

Just really missed her folks right now.

Flipping through her wallet which now only showed Andy with her parents at four. Tracing it with her thumb. In limbo. No graduation photo or holiday snaps, or even the one with Nate's arms around her wasn't there, it had just Nate in it. None of her at this age. Strange.

Checking another one Nate took of Andy making a face at him. Gone. Andy traced where she should be. Not there.

Upsetting her, only just her photos as a kid, wiping her lids. ''He's very handsome. Is he your boyfriend?''

Andy lifted her eyes to her blue ones.

''No. He's a friend. What do you want?''

''What I want is to apologize to you.'' Miranda stood in front of Andy. ''Can I sit down? Please?''

Andy sort of nodded to do so. Miranda still had the same style and sophistication even without her white hair. Andy remained silent.

''Gray… I'm sorry I told you to leave and as for moving out. Don't. I want to say thank you for doing that for me. No one's ever done anything like that for me. Thank you.''

Andy studied Miranda she did seem genuinely apologetic and meant this with contrition. Andy thought she'd never witness this ever at Runway. Miranda sorry for something.

''Your welcome Miranda.'' Andy said quietly.

''So can we somehow start again? Perhaps.'' Tilting her head at Gray expectantly.

Maybe.'' Andy stared back at Miranda.

''Iona just left. She had a meltdown, security had to be called to escort her out. Brook's throwing an impromptu party. I can't believe they decided on me because of what you said about me. It's all because of you.''

''No I just led them to see you. Miranda.''

''No. Gray you did that for me, please give me a second chance? I'm in need of an assistant now.''

Andy gave a small smile to her. ''I don't know Priestly I'm really unpredictable and I don't know my place.''

Miranda's cool toned eyes almost crinkled warmly on her. ''I'll take the risk. The pay is average but I do need someone like you beside me. So will you forgive me so we can move on and I can start revitalizing Runway which you seem to think I can do somehow overnight.''

Miranda pressed her pink lips together. ''I'm going to fail.''

''No you won't.'' Andy reassured her.

''Now will you be my assistant? My first.''

Andy made to think about it her brows creasing, pressing her lips together. ''Okay. I forgive you and I'll take it. I'll be your first assistant, but on one condition.''

''What is that?''

''No sushi.''

'' So friends Priestly.'' Extending her palm out, connecting with Miranda's own. Felt the frisson.

Miranda held her hand, her fingers brushing Andy. ''Friends it is. Gray.''

Andy quickly dropped her hand. Retracting it hastily.

Miranda stilled at the contact it was only for a moment, her heart was racing and rushing at Gray's fingers grazing hers. Waspishly spoke to Andy across the table.

''Besides Nigel will starve me and never speak to me again if I scared you away in hours.''

Andy grinned at Miranda. ''Priestly nothing about you could ever scare me away.''

''Good because I won't.''

* * *

Nigel could cook amazingly. Andy cleared despite protests as he toasted his and her new Editor. ''To the queen of fashion.'' Gave a bow. Miranda blushed at Nigel's words. Andy clinked each glass. Swallowing the Cristal champagne.

Nigel added another toast. ''To Gray for taking chances for Miranda.'' Pecking Andy's cheek.

''Wait a sec.'' Nigel ran off.

Holding his Polaroid camera up. Took it.

''Say Chanel.'' Bursting into laughter.

''Gray get closer to Miranda.'' Nigel ordered.

There it was taken of Andy's toned arm around Miranda smiling at each other.

''Here.'' Handed it out to Andy who took it from Nigel and saw it again.

Knew right now here with Miranda tonight was where she belonged. Beside her.

* * *

Andy found it ironic she was Miranda's first assistant. Emily's predecessor. It was 7pm tonight, fumbling with her apartment key and last minute groceries and Miranda's dry cleaning. Had settled in these past few days, Andy had blown her paycheck on a surprise that Miranda would like.

Like two hard to get opera tickets for tonight she'd been going on about to Andy. Stood in line this lunch hour to get them. Balancing her bags. Had an hour to get ready.

Holding her keys in her mouth.

''Can I give you a hand?''

Freezing at him. ''Hi. Who are you.'' To the stranger in a tuxedo. Andy knew his voice immediately though. Cassidy and Caroline's Dad.

Andy had only ever spoken to Miranda's first husband on the phone regarding the twins about their Dalton activities or his weekends.

He avoided speaking to Miranda then, like the plague and spoke of Miranda like she was a shrew.

James was handsome and a lawyer. Charming and if Andy was honest a hunk. Shook Andy's hand warmly. ''Your Gray right. Nice to meet you. I'm James. James Warner.''

Andy just stood there. ''Same. Yes I'm Gray.''

James boyishly grinned at Andy. '' Miranda's Gray. She can't stop talking about you. Maybe you can give me some tips on _our_ Miranda.'' Andy tensed. No way was she giving him any help on dating or seducing Miranda.

''We're going to the opera tonight.'' Andy stilled. Holding the pair of tickets in her pocket. ''Tickets were hard to get but I pulled some strings.''

Miranda called for her. ''Gray is that you, can you help me with this.'' James sat down like he belonged here. ''Miranda calls Gray.''

Andy would never not come to her.

Miranda looked amazing tonight, she took Andy's breath away.

First saw flawless skin with her dress undone, almost touched her ivory shoulders between her fingers, Andy stopped herself. Eyes up not at lacy underwear. ''Zip me.''

Right Andy did so. Watching Miranda in the mirror. Held her blue eyes in the reflection.

''James is taking me out to the Opera to that show I wanted to see. The one you said was with obese depressives singing unapologetically of unrequited love and suicide and in need of a happy pill.'' Andy had said that a week ago to Miranda. So she didn't like opera. Was willing to sit through it with Miranda for one evening Andy would endure it.

''James got them for me. Last two.''

Andy had too.

''Gray do you think I should sleep with him.'' Andy stopped zipping. All air in the room had left. Like including Andy's oxygen.

Stammering, rubbing her face. ''Miranda. I-I don't think I'm really the right person to say if you should… do you want to sleep with him?'' Andy asked suddenly.

The thought of James Warner might be having sex with Miranda tonight made Andy's stomach coil and twist. It was jealousy.

Andy faked a smile so Miranda wouldn't see how she felt about it.

Devastated.

Half of Andy felt like telling James the date was off. Take his perfect tousled hair and dimpled smile and hit the road James.

''I don't know. I think James is the one.'' Andy looked away.

''I feel like he and I are meant to be. He's very thoughtful and funny. Protective. He's loyal and lovable. He wants children. Two. Gray.''

Andy bit out. ''Great. That's important.''

Andy frowned tomorrow she'd get Miranda a golden retriever or a Labrador from a shelter if she wanted lovable and loyal. Andy had those qualities too.

Twins she couldn't give that to her. Had to let this happen, had to let James happen. It hurt still.

Why did she have to be here to see it happen? Yet here she was with who she wanted the most but just her luck couldn't have. Not able to say how she felt to Miranda. Or show her.

''It's just I've never been with someone like that before, he'll be my first. First time.'' Andy blinked pausing at Miranda saying she was a virgin.

Really? Life no love wasn't fair. So not fair. Stuck in time was bad karma she was paying for.

Felt like chaperoning this date to guard Miranda's carnal treasure. Andy had a ticket and a vested interest. In Miranda's virtue.

Pink suffused her sharp cheekbones, Miranda held Andy's eyes. '' Have you done it?''

Talking sex with Miranda was something Andy would never have dreamt of.

Andy confessed. ''Yes. Lots. Loads of time.'' With Nate.

Andy missed Miranda's face at her blunt words. ''Oh. Have you.''

Andy winced, she always said the wrong thing with Miranda concerned. That now included sex. Technically back in the present Andy was pretty celibate.

There'd been that drunk one night stand with Thompson but after leaving Miranda in her suite it could have been anybody. Andy just needed a warm body that night.

Sure after Paris she'd had some pretty intense frustrating dreams of slowly kissing and loving Miranda on a winter's night with just candlelight. Then there was Andy's favorite one. Miranda and her both kissing suddenly and practically tearing Miranda's clothes off as if she'd never fuck her again. Almost felt real like Miranda's fingers were exploring her, tracing over her lower lip with her fingertip and coming with her. That had been an odd dream for Andy. Almost had felt the bed and sheets and Miranda's skin against hers.

Felt so real.

''Gray.'' Focusing back to clothed Miranda. ''Huh.'' Andy hoped her face wasn't too obvious.

''Should I?''

''Miranda if James is the one take it slow, make him earn you. No rush.'' Andy really hated James tonight.

Saw both out. James with his fancy red sports car, Miranda was dating Magnum P.I.

Andy hated being so noble and selfless, binning the tickets.

Which weren't there in the morning in the trash.

* * *

For the last five weeks Andy had had enough about James this and James that. Andy even begun to avoid whenever James came by to pick Miranda up for a slew of wonderful and amazing dates. Worst part he was a perfect gentleman each time, taking Miranda out.

Out dancing and to dinner, another time to a boring gallery opening. Out to a movie.

What the hell was wrong with him? Mr. Perfect being the best dater in existence was irritating Andy greatly. Not that Andy wanted Miranda to have a miserable time out with James. Andy had half a mind to suggest Poltergeist as a great date flick to James. Really romantic.

Even Nigel noticed Andy's flippant attitude lately.

James wasn't horrible he did father the twins but Andy didn't like to think about that part happening. That would mean they'd and he'd and Miranda would. Groaning frustrated maybe they'd already had done it.

Miranda looked terrific going and coming back from each date.

''Gray are you going to stop killing those flowers.'' Nigel asked snapping Andy out of her dark musings of lying to James that Miranda was Amish.

Andy had put the bouquet of two dozen red roses into water that James had sent over with a sappy card that was nauseating.

''What is up with you?''

''Nothing Nigel.'' Shoving each stem in with force.

''Uh uh. Listen if you ever want to talk about anything Gray. I'm around. Anytime.''

Andy didn't think her heart was that see through.

* * *

Andy was cross-legged in her bedroom doing yoga and deciding on an idea she wanted to run by Miranda. It still made her chuckle she'd thought up the idea of The Book. Once not allowed to even touch it until she proved herself more than semi-sane and worthy of it. The bane of her life for months. Waiting around for hours for it. Was all because of her.

''It's over. James.''

''Miranda wait.'' Andy tried not to eavesdrop.

''No James. I don't want to hear it. I don't want to see you again.''

''Miranda I'm sorry.'' Shut the door on James.

Andy saw Miranda was upset. What the hell had that jerk done to her. If he'd hurt her? Standing in the hall, Andy waited. She really should go back into her bedroom. Then it happened. Footsteps and blue eyes sought and saw her.

Miranda was in her arms just like that. It felt wonderful.

Andy didn't have a carton of Ben & Jerry's Ice Cream to share. Clutching a cushion and just listened supportive to Miranda's teary rant as she stopped walking and slunk down next to Andy.

''I thought he respected me. I can't believe he'd say that to me.'' Balling a tissue up, clutching another Kleenex still in a simple elegant black dress.

Andy's long fingers grasped the pillow, if James had made her do something in bed she didn't like or want to. Andy may not be able to take him on physically but vicious rhetoric and slandering she could achieve. Starting with words like James and his little.

''I thought I was special to him that he'd be more understanding of my feelings, he wasn't even sorry.''

''Oh Miranda. Sorry your first time wasn't great.'' Andy's first had been quick. A blur really.

Miranda blinked. ''What? No Gray. James and I, we didn't do that. James just made a comment about fashion and me being airheaded and trivial and how my work doesn't require intelligence.'' Andy brushed a tear away on her face.

''You Miranda are none of those things. James is a prick. If he can't see a smart capable woman in front of him who works in fashion and is also sophisticated you can run circles around him with your mind.''

Given a watery smile as blue eyes sparkled on Andy.

''Gray can I sleep with you tonight.''

Andy stiffened at Miranda. ''Sleep with me?'' Andy repeated faintly.

Miranda smiled. ''Yes go to bed with you, you don't steal covers do you?''

''Ah _. No._ ''

Andy shouldn't do this. Should just lie to Miranda, she sleeps in the nude. That Miranda cannot join her in bed. Couldn't say it with those blue eyes asking her. Squeaking out. ''Okay.''

''I'll be five minutes.''

This was going to be the longest night of Andy's life.

Author's Note: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews left on this story there each so appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Andy went to brush her teeth for what felt like an hour. No she was not hiding from going to bed with Miranda. Not at all.

It's one night. Andy can live through it.

She could do this tonight. It was just two people sharing a bed, Miranda being a person who Andy happened to find incredibly sexually and romantically attracted to and had just broken up with James and Andy had time travelled back to. Simple. _Right._

Clean platonic thoughts Sachs. Miranda's is in your bed, to join you in sleep. Only that. Not loving.

Stepping back into her room.

Andy froze standing in the doorway. She should take the couch. There was no way she was getting through this night.

Miranda had no idea what she was doing to Andy right now. Wearing _her_ t-shirt. Andy was now never washing that t-shirt ever. She loved that faded holes in it t-shirt more so now.

Especially with Miranda wearing it made Andy come unglued. Andy's defined collarbone contracting as she came closer in a white tank top showing off her toned slim delts. Her longer legs in flannel shorts.

Miranda's perfume also made Andy wonder no yearn like an ache to know what fragrance she wore. Andy had never found it. Andy had tried in two Department stores. Nothing came close. Couldn't bottle Miranda.

Now her pillows would smell of Miranda.

''Come on Gray aren't you going to get in and join me?'' Miranda asked.

Miranda seemed fine whereas Andy mouth was dry, hands clammy at this expected closeness.

Forcing herself not to stare at a glimpse of skin riding up the hem, showing Andy her legs.

In it. Miranda's patted the bed for her to get in and under the covers, blue eyes shining with the soft light, sparkling on Gray. ''I won't bite but I can't guarantee, that I don't have cold feet. Now get into this bed with me at once.''

Commanded to come to bed.

Miranda like this in bed, her bed asking Andy to get in, was hard to think straight or chaste for Andy.

Andy had fantasies that begun like this, usually began with Andy wanting to taste her. Touch her skin and backing her into the nearest bed. She and Miranda falling into a wild warm kiss. Andy from dream Miranda would always say ''Andrea.'' In that way that made Andy always shiver which would become pleasured moans of Oh Andy.

''Oh Gray I'm sorry if I've done this to you.''

Andy swallowed, hoarsing out. ''Done what to me?''

''Greedily took your side. This is sort of like a sleepover.'' Miranda scooted over.

Andy smiled yeah just like one. Except Andy wanted her.

Why in hell had she agreed to this? Cause you're a lovesick fool Sachs. Andy told herself. Being in love with Miranda was destined to be hard. Especially since past and future Miranda wasn't even aware of Andy's feelings.

Slipping in next to her nervously.

Counting numbers backwards to resist Miranda's scent and plant a burning kiss to her lips. Switching off the lamp on the nightstand.

''That's better.''

Cuddled into. Andy felt Miranda's breath of hot air warming her skin, tickling her collarbone as she pressed closely into Andy's length made her tremble. ''You're shaking Gray.'' In the dark.

''I'm fine.'' Tensing up. '' Just the air conditioning.''

''Here.'' Felt Miranda against her.

Way to go Sachs. Miranda wrapped closer into her. Thinking she was helping her. Feeling soft curves pressed into her. Andy knew two things being in bed with Miranda tonight, one it would be sleepless for her and two, she'd be staring at the ceiling all night and sleeping as stiff as a surfboard and in need of a cold shower by 5am.

Trying not to sink into this feeling of Miranda. Hers. Must resist this even if it felt so incredible.

''So Miranda you're not taking James back are you?''

Miranda curves was still close against Andy. ''No. I don't want to see him again.'' Miranda meant it.

Andy smiled in the dark. Glad.

''Gray do you think I should have had sex with James?''

Andy didn't know what to say to Miranda. Part of her knew James and Miranda did end up getting married and making Caroline and Cassidy.

''Just so you know we haven't.''

''Haven't?''

''Slept together. We almost did. I couldn't so I stopped him.''

Miranda blushed in darkness at the reason why she hadn't. Relieved Gray couldn't see her blushing face, why on earth did she wonder how Gray's lips would feel like against hers during James kissing her.

Andy's happy response was almost circling Miranda's waist and pulling her closer. Stopped herself with a thought of don't even think it Sachs.

''Gray are you asleep?'' Andy was wide awake but pretended to be almost groggy, given a slight nudge by her red haired bed companion. Inhaling her scent to her nostrils. ''Miranda. What?''

''I want you tell me why?

Andy leaned up careful not to bump into Miranda's face and grab or grope a part of her she'd rather would feel but not like this. ''Why what?''

''Why didn't you give me those tickets the other night.'' Turning her head to focus in darkness on blue eyes through slivers of city light.

''Tickets?'' Andy repeated.

''You got them for me.'' Miranda waspishly asked.

''I don't know what you mean.'' Andy quickly lied. How did Miranda know about the tickets, when she'd thrown them away that night?

''Nigel showed me.''

Grumbling Nigel must have found them in the trash.

Felt fingertips run along Andy's toned arm. ''Miranda will you stop doing that.'' Retracting from stroking Andy.

'' Please you just can't do that to me.''

Miranda felt to Andy in the dark like she was closer. Too close to Andy. ''Why?''

''It's just you can't because.''

''Because?'' Miranda stubbornly shot back.

Many because's' if Miranda touched her again like that Andy might kiss her. She might show her how she felt about her. Andy might…

Sharper then she meant to be to Miranda. ''Because I don't like you doing that to me so just don't alright.'' Andy snapped from sexual tension.

Leaning up on her elbows.

''Do what?'' Miranda almost reached out again which Andy avoided. ''I'm sorry if being so close clearly bothers you so much.'' Andy knew that tone like before. Miranda was angry and also heard hurt in her voice.

''Gray why don't you go out on dates? Why do you always glare at James with me? Yes. I've seen you do that. Many times. You don't like him. I can see that Gray. Why are you not telling me the truth about those tickets? Nigel said …''

''Nigel said what?''

''Not to ask you but I am. That you're both cousins.'' Obstinate La Priestly.

Cousins? Nigel and Andy weren't not related. What in the hell did Nigel mean?

''Listen Miranda, I don't glare at James and I happen to date lots and I'm trying to get some sleep so I can actually guide you along with Runway. Maybe it's actually good James is taking a break from you probably because if you weren't so uptight and rigid about sleeping with him. He'd be calling.''

Now Andy had gone and blown it.

Their warring silence was still ongoing. Five days and counting.

From frosty breakfasts of only talking through Nigel. Nigel felt like he was an envoy to an ongoing war. Miranda icily spoke to only Nigel this morning. ''Tell Gray I want her to arrange the launch party.''

Andy retorted back to bristling Miranda through poor Nigel. ''Tell Miranda I will gladly when I'm in the office.''

Miranda's tasks she ran everything through harried Brook, who voiced to Gray. ''I thought you were Miranda's assistant?''

Andy was still supportive of Miranda even if she wasn't speaking to her or looking at her. With James's many calls to the office. Trying to reach Miranda. Andy answered all calls with three words to him. ''Stop calling asshole.''

That made Andy feel better.

Fritz Curtis in legal was smiling too much today as Andy punched keys on her computer. Miranda was giving Andy the full La Priestly pursed lips silent treatment. Almost reaching a stalemate of a week now.

Andy was going to cave soon.

Fritz in his red Brooks Brothers tie tapped the reception desk. ''Brook does Miranda like beaches on a weekend? Oh. Hi Gray.''

Andy stopped typing.

''I guess.''

''Great. I'm asking her up to my beach house for the 4th of July. I gotta find my buddy a date though. Brook how would you like to go out with this great guy. He's funny and he's got personality.''

Andy knew what that meant. The guy for Brook was a frog.

Brook's answer to Fritz started with. ''Well Fritz, I'm seeing Dewey. I'm a bit busy, I have bridge.''

Andy still couldn't believe this. Who Fritz set her up with.

Irv Ravitz was her date for the weekend. Irving and she were double dating with Miranda and Fritz.

Nigel was coming along.

Miranda only talked to Fritz and looked terrific. Given a cold glare as Andy came up with Irv, joining them. Holding a weekend bag. Andy got Miranda's door, she sat up front with Fritz who sported Ray Bans and a Ralph Lauren polo.

Miranda brushed Fritz against his arm all morning as they drove up. Her ivory skin was begging to be kissed by more than the sun, looked perfect enough to kiss as Andy caught her eye in the rearview mirror.

Carly Simon and Simon and Garfunkel blasted all the way to Fire Island.

Settling into Fritz's parent's place. Andy had her own room next to Miranda's. Miranda's blue eyes narrowing on Gray as she knocked. ''Why're you here?''

Andy could tell Miranda was really bothered by her being here.

Defensive to M. ''I was invited.''

''With Irv Ravitz.'' Miranda stated.

Andy stared at Miranda. ''Yes by Irv.''

Fritz called out. ''We should go to that nightclub we drove pass coming up. Say seven.''

Miranda smiled at Fritz. ''Lovely.''

Andy retorted. ''Perfect.''

''You sure are thirsty Gray.'' Andy could hammer them back. ''I've never seen a girl drink Macallans 25 neat like that.'' Irv proclaimed.

Andy was going to need it to get through this date and more, this weekend.

Irv Ravitz followed Andy's narrowing eyes watching Miranda and Fritz dancing to terrible pop. Human League blasted next. At least it wasn't a slow song, so Fritz didn't have roaming hands on Andy's woman.

''You watch her a lot. Remarkable isn't she?''

Andy nodded to Irv. ''Yeah Miranda's something.''

''Irv dance?''

''Sure.'' Ravitz also was a lousy dancer. Andy use to with Nate have a great time at any club.

Led onto the dance floor, shaking back her head with a good natured laugh as Irv stepped on her heels watching Miranda the whole time. Dancing to Huey Lewis with Fritz. On the slow song she went to the powder room.

''I'll be right back.''

Andy followed one red head to the bathroom.

Reapplying her lipstick, as Andy's eyes connected to Miranda's blue in the mirror.

''Hey.''

Andy saw what fell out of her clutch. Condoms. Tried not to laugh. Had Miranda robbed a contraceptive aisle? Flavored, various sizes. _Mates. Durex. Trojan_. Andy knew Miranda was into detail. But with this.

Was she planning to be with Fritz tonight or till next month?

Pink suffused on her ivory cheeks at Andy staring.

All evening had been trying to drink as much as what Andy had.

Sachs held their liquor.

''Miranda I think you've had a bit too much tonight. I'll take you home.'' Taking her arm. Had to cut this wonderful late night short. It was up to Andy to be Miranda's designated safety steered away from deflowering by a guy named Fritz and using that purse full of condoms.

Fritz was already chatting up a Wall Street yuppie broker showing off his business card's font size to her and also a Valley girl who said a lot 'like totally' 'to the max' and 'rad' in conversation who was drinking a wine cooler.

Irv was left with Nigel as Andy helped take Miranda along.

It was a short walk back.

Miranda shouldn't have had three screwdrivers and what Nigel had suggested. Her head was spinning.

Walking under the moonlight, the protesting redhead leant closer to Andy's face.

''I was trying to be a friend to you Gray, the other night and just because I want to have sex with someone special to me does not make me uptight. I am not frigid or brittle.'' Pointing at Andy. Hiccupping.

''I am not like you. I'm not a fall into bed like a nympho or put miles on mattresses.''

Andy balked. Did Miranda just tipsily imply she was a slut? Andy's dark brows came together at Miranda's words.

''Really.''

''You. With your pretty eyes and being so mysterious and sexy.''

Andy tried hard not to grin at her. Miranda thought she was sexy.

''Miranda did Fritz give you anything white like powder?''

Miranda held her clutch tight in her palm. Her blue eyes on Andy offended. ''No. I had a valium. To calm down. Because I thought Fritz and I were going to. Because if I want to _do it_. I will.''

''I plan to have a great time with Fritz.'' Andy half listened yes Fritz Curtis was like Steff James Spader's Pretty in Pink's long lost cousin.

Andy almost snorted at Miranda's face.

Miranda was weaving down a bit on sand as Andy's arms quickly catching Miranda to her. Their lips almost brushing as Andy was holding Miranda's high heels. ''Come on sleeping beauty. It's time for bed.''

Andy help a passed out Miranda upstairs.

Stepping inside Miranda's bedroom with her arm around her waist.

Andy looked around as she deposited Miranda onto her bed. She could do this. Don't fuck this up Andy. Being chivalrous by closing her eyes and fumbling with Miranda's zipper. Andy's mantra in her head. Just undress Miranda and get the hell out.

Heard a moan escape Miranda's lips as Andy unzipped her. Felt it.

A kiss. Miranda kissed her.

Andy gave into it. Kissing her back. Sinking down into the bed, atop Miranda. Kissing her back, her mouth slickening to Miranda's.

* * *

Miranda Priestly didn't have a clue why she woke up in just her underwear.

No one was in bed with her thank god. No boxers or briefs. Or naked Fritz.

Her head felt horrible. Clutching it. Smelling salt air.

Her asymmetric dress was folded on a chair and her heels not scattered from being kicked off.

''Good Morning.'' Nigel greeted her in the doorway, holding a cup of French roast coffee out.

''Nigel. Did you put me to bed last night?''

Nigel sipped his morning brew. ''No. Gray did.''

 _She did._

Slipping on a pair of Jordache jeans. Miranda needed to have a word with Gray. Now.

Did she? Did they? It had to be a dream. Kissing her. Stopped at who was leaving Gray's room.

Irv Ravitz being given a hug by Gray. ''It'll work out Irv.''

Both met blue eyes.

''Miranda. Wait.''

Andy followed Miranda into the kitchen, helping Nigel who had opened French doors and was arranging the table setting, Miranda was cutting her eyes, coldly looking at her.

''Miranda. Irv and I didn't.''

''I don't want to hear it. What you do in bed holds no interest to me.'' Miranda didn't look so vague about it. ''Or who your in bed with.'' Miranda swallowed Irv Ravitz of all people.

Irv came back, dressed now. ''Irv tell Miranda what happened last night.''

Irv looked at Andy strangely. ''About last night. Us.'' Andy's brows prompted him to fess up.

''Yes what you and I were doing.'' Andy waited for Irv to say it.

Looking at Miranda and Andy with a smirk. ''It was amazing. You sure can have fun in bed. Don't worry, we can still be friends. Gray.'' Andy gaped. That did not happen. Irv Ravitz just proved he was a Class A asshole, navel lint shmuck.

That was... That did not happen with Irv. Andy crossed her arms. ''Irv tell Miranda what did happen exactly. The truth.''

Irv looked at Gray. ''The earth moved.''

The earth was going to move when Andy made him lose gravity. Making Andy sound like she was guilty of a morals charge and breaking all state laws on sex.

''Irv.''

''I have the Polaroids...'' Irv said to Miranda.

''Miranda nothing happened. Nothing happened.'' Andy reassured.

''Hey what's up. I had too many Bartles and Jayme's last night.'' Fritz greeted all of them on the deck for brunch wearing a pastel preppy sweater around his shoulders. Andy cringed thinking that was who Miranda almost slept with.

The man who almost took Miranda's virginity.

Nigel keenly watched Andy and Miranda as Irv joined them.

Fritz poured mimosas as he caught Irv's eye. ''So Irv make anyone smile this morning?''

Andy waited for Irv to come clean, to explain. The truth. That nothing happened.

Fritz gave Irv a knowing smirk at Andy.

''Hot Fritz.''

Fritz smiled at Irv. ''Stud Irvsky always bags all the babes.''

'' I got her pilot lit, she could suck start a leaf blower.'' Elbowed by Fritz. Andy glared at both in penny loafers.

Brushing Miranda's arm who stiffened. ''Miranda we didn't do anything.''

Fritz sat with Irv. ''So Gray huh?'' Sipping his drink.

Irv lowly boasted to Fritz about having sex with Andy. Which did not happen. ''She's got the most incredible body too and a pair of titties that make you wanna stand up and beg for buttermilk. Ass like a ten year old boy!''

''Excuse me.'' Miranda had heard all of Irv's words, left them on the deck.

Andy glared at Ravitz compared to a leaf blower. Talking about her tits and ass.

 _Andy could vouch Miranda had perfect hearing sometimes at Runway Andy swore Miranda could hear her quietly talk to Emily about different errands or about Nate once because Miranda always would comment about something overheard offhandedly as if letting Andy know she heard every word. Like an underlying threat._

 _Had once told Andy. Runway calls were for Runway not chatting up cooks named Nate and ordering cupcakes for him._

Nigel went off to check on the quiche.

Andy saw Miranda was avoiding her at all cost. Miranda couldn't remember the kiss. Could she?

Kissing Miranda, was what Andy had actually done last night.

This weekend was horrible. Miranda wasn't talking to her. Nigel wasn't talking to her also for some reason. Irv just made Andy sound like they had sex. Which they hadn't. Andy would never. Irv Ravitz did not score with her or nail her.

The 80s were once great to Andy with Benji, E.T. and sleepovers with her older cousin who was obsessed with John Hughes films Sixteen Candles and Breakfast Club and bright eye makeup and listening to Debbie Gibson, watching Goonies and playing NES with Nate her best friend.

Fritz took them into town to buy groceries. Miranda was being followed around by Andy to explain. Determined to prove to her nothing sexual happened between Irv and her. Nothing.

Down one aisle. Miranda caught on turning down another aisle like her heels were on fire. Walking in heels was powerwalking to her.

Ignoring shoppers and pushing by shopping carts as Andy tried to talk to her.

''Miranda. I know you think I had sex with Irv. I didn't. He's lying.'' Miranda ignored her as Andy held her shopping basket for her.

''I don't care. Gray.''

Andy pressed on. ''Yes you do. I would never sleep with Irv.'' Miranda made a noise at that. Not believing Gray. ''You have to know that.''

'' _Right._ Please go away.'' Selecting a few ingredients for the BBQ tonight, ignoring Gray like she didn't exist in her universe.

No way was Miranda pulling a La Priestly, catching her ivory arm in her hand. Caressing it. ''Miranda believe me. I wouldn't do that to you.'' Holding Miranda's blue eyes with hers.

Fritz ruined it as usual. ''There you both are. I got the fireworks. For tonight.'' Unaware of the tension between Andy and her.

Andy clenched her teeth. ''Great Fritz.'' Still staring after Miranda.

Miranda all afternoon wore a black swimsuit and didn't come near Andy. Fritz was tanning with his Walkman.

Andy went out for an hour into town by herself.

Got back with it tucked in her sweatshirt. Now to give it to Miranda tonight as I'm sorry for not talking to you.

Andy tried unsuccessfully to wrap it. No luck. Smiling at _it_ as it just wouldn't cooperate with a bow on it.

Showering quickly as it was placed on her bed.

Nigel knocked as Andy came out, drying off her full hair. Nigel came into her bedroom.

''Gray are you going to tell her?''

Andy stood wrapped in a fluffy towel. ''Tell Miranda what?''

''That you're in love with her.''

Gray looked different to Nigel. Couldn't put his finger on it. ''Gray I see it. We're cut from the same rainbow cloth. Tell her.''

Andy realized she wasn't wearing her contacts. Her eyes were her real color. Brown. Nigel would really wonder if Andy grabbed shades and wore them indoors tonight.

''Nigel please don't tell Miranda. She can't know how I feel about her.'' Andy swallowed. Nigel saw it. Great.

''Does she know?''

Nigel shook his head. ''No. Miranda doesn't.

''Ok. Your secrets safe with me.'' Nigel saw it. Miranda's gift. Giving a small chuckle at it as he peered closer at it. Ruffling it lightly with his hand. Couldn't help but smile at Miranda's gift.

''So will she like it?'' Andy asked hopeful.

''Miranda will love it.''

Just friends can give gifts out of the blue. It didn't have to mean anything.

Andy tried to catch Miranda's eyes. Andy saw her chance, grabbing Miranda's arm who was in an Yves Saint Laurent. Andy wore a more New Wave look with a blazer.

''You and I need to talk now.''

Led to the lighthouse. The fireworks would be in an half an hour. ''Thought it might be nice to see the fireworks from here.''

Miranda folded her arms. ''So you want to talk. Talk Gray.''

''Miranda you have to know I could never sleep with Ravitz. Do you want to know why that could never happen? Or the reason that night you couldn't stay in bed with me.''

''I don't want to hear this. I want to know last night when you put me to bed. Why I woke up in my underwear.'' Miranda wasn't backing down from Andy. ''How did you get me that way?''

''Miranda. I... I took off your shoes and dress, I put you on the bed. I kept my eyes closed the whole time. Honest.'' Andy's left out the kiss that Miranda initiated.

Blue eyes probed Andy's green. '' And that was it?'' Miranda looked down and away, the kiss hadn't happened then. It was dream.

Andy decided to change this. Miranda had to know about it. ''I might have peeked. '' Miranda looked at her hard. ''Fine. I did look at you it was kinda hard to avoid not looking at you….No. No Miranda that wasn't all of it. Not all that happened last night with you and I.''

Miranda turned back around, facing Gray. ''What else happened?''

''We…you…well you did it…began it and I also did… but the thing is I've wanted to do that to…Miranda last night we…''

Eye to eye and almost lips on lips. ''Do what to me?''

Miranda heard it. Saw something squirming in Andy's bag. ''What's that?''

Andy smiled. ''It's not a purse full of prophylactics.'' Miranda cut her eyes at Gray. Humphed at Gray. ''Show me.''

''Yes. Ms. Priestly.''

Andy reached in and held it out to Miranda. ''For you. This. She's a _I'm sorry gift._ ''

Blue eyes filled, sparkling as she saw it. Gray gently was holding it up to her, a St Bernard puppy squirmed in Andy's hands, chewing on her long fingers.

''Do you like it?'' Andy asked Miranda. Picking it up from Gray. Miranda stroked the puppy.

''I love her.''

''What are you going to name her?'' Andy asked her. Watching it, the puppy licking Miranda's face who laughed, smiling at it.

''I'll have to think about it.'' Andy received a kiss on her cheek.

Cradling the puppy close as fireworks were starting. Friends again. Andy could live with that.

Author's Note: Thank you Superman 5567 for your lovely review! Jh728 your words to me are always very much appreciated. Thank you Awayfan glad you like this and thank you Night wing. Noddybobble always enjoy hearing from you by review. Mlgummer thank you for being amazed, I love your stories immensely! Now if anyone would like to suggest a name for Patricia's Mom. Send it in a review. I'll pick one. I'm in need of something Miranda.


	5. Chapter 5

Andy yawned, she knew walking a big dog like Patricia was once a thankless chore as Miranda's second assistant but being here in the past in the 80s and in love with Miranda and holding a leash with the puppy she got for M, the puppy being Patricia's possible mother who Miranda named was just too damn cute.

Miranda's new pet's name was AKC registered as Abigail Della Vevina but mainly called Coco. Nigel insisted it, the soppy fur ball, Madame Coco would take up most of the apartment in a few short months. As much as Nigel paid homage to his and also Miranda's idol Coco Chanel by naming the bundle of fur after her. Their little Coco. Chewed on everything. Not just partial to shoes.

Andy didn't really mind. Nigel sure did over his Gucci's.

Blushing at how she'd found Coco this early morning snuggled with a very scantily clad Miranda. Lucky dog. Warning Coco not to disturb Miranda who still smiled with her head in her pillow knowing Gray was there.

Softly saying only to the lifted puppy. ''Walkies.''

Andy didn't notice her at first.

''You've changed things.''

Andy saw her, the grey lady from her time stepping closer to her. ''That is something I warned you about. Did I not?''

'' You've effected the Alcubierre drift.''

Shown a photo with the twins missing in it. Andy jaw dropped, she remembered it from the townhouse hall.

It was one of those portraits too posed and stiff of Miranda and her daughters.

Andy swallowed, she didn't want to go back yet. Not now. Couldn't leave Miranda just like that. There would be no way to tell her or explain. Gray would just be gone. Andy just disappearing would devastate Miranda.

Leaving Miranda no explanation. Couldn't, wouldn't do that to her. Andy wasn't just going to step away like Paris.

''I won't go back with you.'' Andy meant it. She liked being here with Miranda who shared conversations with her and smiled at her. Saw the other side of Miranda, a side Andy never knew before and Andy loved her even more.

As the aloof Editor Andy didn't find Miranda easy to cope with, in their time together at Runway, Miranda wasn't open to talk to or have fun like now.

''Back? I'm not here because of that. I am here to warn you Andy that you are only here temporarily.''

The older lady looked sternly at Andy Sachs. ''Do you have any idea what could happen if you continue to rewrite moments? Andy do you have any idea of the consequences of what could happen by your selfishness.'' Rounded on Andy's stupidity.

Balled out by her. In a small voice to her. ''Well no but I thought if I…maybe if I…''

''You only thought of having Miranda. It is obvious you didn't think.'' Sneered at.

She held a picture up to Andy in answer.

Andy took it. Looking at it.

''Andy this must happen. Do you understand? You cannot prevent it. '' Andy nodded. Looking at it sadly. Him and Miranda. Couldn't she just not be here to see this happen?

Firming her lips. ''I understand.''

''Good now you must make it happen.'' Took the photo back from Andy.

''They must get engaged soon.''

Just like that. Andy scowled. What the hell was she supposed to do, wave a magic wand no with two twists of a smurf's nipple, get Miranda and James back together as a couple.

''Help James with Miranda. Next time I come for _you_ will be going back with me.'' Told Andy this coolly. Andy watched her walking away from her and the bounding puppy pulling on the leash.

''That's it.'' Andy called after her as she strolled away, should have siced Coco on her.

Andy tugged at the leash dejected.

She had to win Miranda for James. Andy knew Miranda better than anybody, she could use that. Everything about her, from before with every nuance it was like Miranda was made for her no, those were hers she'd discovered. Not sharing them with James. Wasn't it enough he got everything she had to live without? Miranda.

It should be easy. It wasn't. It wouldn't be in anyway easy for her because Andy loved her more with all her heart. With all her worth. More than Miranda would ever know.

Many times in these last few weeks, Andy had listened to Miranda's dreams. Those she would use to help James get Miranda.

 _Andy often teased but was dead serious she wanted a place by the sea, you Coco and me and drink tequila and look for seashells._

 _Miranda played along with Gray. ''Tell me all about it this place by the sea. Our place. Gray.'' Settling down with Gray on the couch with her gift._

* * *

Nigel was adamant about it since last weekend at the beach house. ''Miranda I saw it.''

Miranda wasn't listening to a word against Gray. ''Nigel. Gray has green eyes. Not brown.'' Since Gray was walking Coco for her, she was straightening up Gray's room.

Gray wasn't two messy.

Nigel knew what he saw. ''Well then what are these then?'' Holding one up and out to her.

Miranda examined it. Clear through circle. Not knowing what it was, since disposable contacts were not made yet.

''Hers.''

Folding a shirt up, stopping on Gray's bag, the only thing she arrived with.

Miranda was very tempted to look through it. maybe get to know more about Gray.

Nigel saw it near Miranda, just as curious, began unzipping it. ''Nigel don't.'' Grabbing it from him.

''Helen in HR said that Gray's resume had some missing pieces on it that her social security number was wrong.''

''So she forgot a few numbers.'' Miranda defended.

''Last night she said about the film Tootsie. Miranda she knew how it ended it had just premiered.''

Miranda wasn't listening to Nigel, Gray was here helping her. Being her friend. Why was Nigel thinking so badly of Gray all of a sudden.

''There's something strange about Gray. Don't you see it Miranda?''

''No. There isn't. Nigel.'' Miranda heard Andy come back with walking Coco.

''There girl go find Miranda.'' Letting the puppy loose.

''Nigel there isn't anything wrong with Gray. I think she's perfect. Not another word against her.''

Miranda meant it. Yes she had questions about Gray but later she'd ask them. Hopefully Gray would tell her more about herself eventually.

Nigel grumbled he knew he was right. There was something about Gray, she was keeping from Miranda and him.

Coco came rushing in with Andy behind her.

Andy informed Miranda curtly. ''I have to go out.''

* * *

Andy went to see James. Once Andy was able to bring Miranda an unpublished Harry Potter manuscript so making James get back with her should be a cinch.

Andy knew once from Miranda mentioning James jogged near his apartment every morning. Andy hadn't missed him.

Caught up with him. Andy was seriously grateful for being a runner in school.

''You. What do want? Are you going to tell me in person what you said for weeks by phone.''

Sheepishly Andy apologized. ''Sorry. She misses you.'' Andy swallowed hurt. Time to let go of Miranda. No more greedily having her close to her or nights sort of cuddling her with Coco.

''Really? How is Miranda?'' James stopped stretching.

''Good but she'd be better with you.''

James wiped his face with his t-shirt. Andy took a breath. ''Listen James I can help you make Miranda see she loves you.''

''Can you. How?'' James ran his hand through his auburn hair.

''First things first though what I want from you. Your word. Miranda doesn't know that I helped you.''

''Fine. My word. What else.'' James was intrigued. Gave Andy a gorgeous smile, he probably didn't ever wear braces.

''You don't ever cheat on her. Understand me, you better have sowed all your wild oats.'' Andy looked at James meaning every word.

Andy knew all about the last Mr. Priestly's philandering ways before Stephen who was called the sequel, from Emily explaining why Miranda despised the twins' father. First she loathed him and he always was calling her Mi.

Nigel quietly told Andy her first week all about James so Andy didn't goof and transfer his call and have him ever speak to Miranda.

Emily on Andy's other side had told Andy all about the divorce, with the twins at three. James had no idea, Miranda knew about his cheating. James apparently thought phone for sex girls came to your limo like a perk of a unique car service. Like having your car washed and waxed.

Charged it and that was the last straw. Apparently when Miranda made up her mind and decided things, there was no stopping her.

Andy learned James came home one day and the house is empty, and by empty meaning completely empty. Had movers take everything. Miranda even took the ice cube trays out of the freezer. At the time Andy thought what kind of a sick icy bitch takes the _ice cube_ trays out of the _freezer_?

Made Nate promise he'd never do anything like that if they ever break up.

Nigel confided to Andy that Miranda went out by herself and bought the townhouse on the Upper East Side that day.

''James treat her well always. Take care of her. Be a good husband to her. Don't call her Miri or Ranski, she's not a Pomeranian.'' Andy was dead serious.

''I will.'' James promised. ''Gray why are you doing this for me?''

Andy froze she wasn't doing this for him. ''I want Miranda to be happy.'' Walking with James telling him about what Miranda wanted with someone. Her heart breaking at helping him to the way to Miranda's heart. ''Miranda likes simple but romantic so try this James …

''If you're sure this will work.'' James countered.

''It'll work.'' Andy saw the proof in the photo and NY Times wedding announcement clipping earlier shown her.

* * *

Miranda was busy with a young photographer trying to persuade him that Bob Mackie's dresses were to be shot subtle and classy not overboard and tacky. Three models sent over by Wilhelmina were wearing Mackie and Diana Von Furstenberg were named Vivienne and Valerie with Vanessa the three Vs Andy dubbed them.

The main supermodel was Angela who was being fitted by Nigel.

''I'm here for the shoot.'' Andy stood up and looked down at her.

''Hi there. Aren't you a bit young.''

Andy saw how her eyes were filled with wonder, a pint sized strawberry redhead little girl. Guessing her age to be around five.

Sam ran and caught up with her. Andy almost gasped at the resemblance to a certain redhead twenty years in the future.

''Emily you never leave Mummy like that.''

Andy was in shock. Emily. Runway's Emily in front of Andy little. Adorable and sweet were two words Andy never associated with snarky Emily. She was both and cute as a button.

''Hi I'm Sammy, sorry Samantha Charlton.'' A crisp English accent greeted Andy.

''Charlton.'' Andy repeated still in shock.

''Yes I'm your booked make-up artist. We got a little lost. Sorry Emily here is so excited to be here.'' Gave her little girl a look to behave.

Emily's Mom was new wave all the way with a London edge.

''Who is this?'' Miranda greeted Sam.

''Hello I'm Sam.''

Miranda took her proffered hand. ''Sam?'' wrinkling her nose at the boyishness.

''I'm Miranda. Nice to meet you Samantha and this is?''

Emily smiled fully at Miranda. Showing gaps in her teeth. '' I'm Emily.''

''Emily.'' Miranda repeated her name.

Sam looked at Miranda now nervously. ''I couldn't get a sitter because we're just got here for the week then back over the pond. Her dad's Callum's touring. Top of the pops debuting. Emily has her toys, she won't be in the way. I promise.''

Unpacking a jewellery making kit.

Andy heard once like pulling teeth for any personal life that Emily's father was in a one hit 80s band and then went and opened a record company and Andy knew next to nothing about Emily's Mum but here Andy was meeting her right now. In 1982.

''Emily.'' Miranda gently bent down to her. '' Your mother will be very busy today, helping me with our first issue so would you like to spend some time with my good friend and assistant Gray if you'd like.''

Emily nodded eagerly at Miranda.

Andy took care of Emily who tagged along with her, holding her hand.

Grown Emily hated Andy breathing near her and would never hold her hand willingly, unless Miranda ordered it.

Whispering into her Mum. ''She's really pretty. I like her. Miranda's pretty too.'' Miranda quirked a haughty brow at the little girl. Miranda was in a silk white blouse and a dark flowing but cinched at the waist Givenchy skirt.

To Emily only, Miranda told her. ''You know what I do to.'' About Andy.

''Be good for Gray.'' Emily's Mum warned her. Miranda caught Andy's eye. A glint of amusement in her blue eyes at Andy and Emily.

''Now Emily I expect you to learn lots as my temporary assistant.''

Emily's serious voice answered. ''I will try Miranda.''

So that's how it began. Emily's infatuation.

Adele and Angela two pre clackers ran back and forth for Andy who let Emily help her all afternoon.

Andy felt her shoulder stroked, opening her eyes to Miranda. It was late. Andy had taken on a new never leave her side assistant helping her. Emily.

''Sorry to disturb you.'' Miranda's blue eyes softened on Andy who rubbed her eyes blearily, a friendship bracelet twined around her wrist. A gift from her new pal.

Sam lifted Emily up. Emily stirred. ''Mummy.'' Hugged.

''Was she good?''

Andy grinned. ''Wonderful.''

''I'm want work here one day like her. I'll be just like her Mum.'' Emily announced sleepily. Andy almost snorted at how true that was.

''Goodnight Emily.'' Miranda saw them out.

Emily tugged at her Mum. ''Here. This is for you. Put it on.'' Andy had never dreamed Emily would be so bossy to Miranda.

Taking the matching bracelet from Emily. Miranda did so. ''It's beautiful. Emily.''

Younger Emily smiled at her praise. ''You're both mates. So you won't lose each other.''

''Oh we are, are we. No we'll never lose each other.'' Holding Gray's eyes. '' Thank you. Emily.''

Saw that Gray's was identical to her own.

Miranda watched Samantha and Emily leaving. Had Gray order a company car for them.

Leaning against Andy's desk, crystal blue eyes sparkling. Miranda looked elegantly coiffed all day as she directed how the shoot would look.

Only stopping once when Emily who'd bossily educated Andy on the difference of cookie or biscuit and was offered one reminded it's a biscuit. Andy swore Miranda actually almost cracked up.

''It's done. Would you like to see it?''

Andy nodded to her. ''Lead on Priestly.''

Andy was shown a preview of the first ever Runway edition under the helm of Miranda Priestly. So proud of her.

Andy knew it would be a massive success, the beginning of many by her. ''You'll be a legend.''

''Legend perhaps. Well I'll settle for the board liking it enough not to sack me.''

Exploring all of Runway late without staff was fun just both of them.

Both of them, looked at the woven friendship bracelets. ''So we're mates.'' Andy said cheekily.

Following Miranda to the Closet, trying on a hat like Madonna's Who that Girl video. Miranda shook her head at it and at a wild poufy LaCroix.

Taking it off of Andy's head. Flung off.

'' Absolutely not. Here put this on and this as well and try this.'' Handing Andy a few outfits on hangers. Playing dress up together.

''Miranda what are you doing?'' Andy sputtered out.

''Changing.'' Miranda said innocently unbuttoning her blouse. Andy turned around suddenly but still almost saw a glimpse of Miranda in a bra. Looking at the carpet, as Miranda was unclasping her bra, the dress was backless.

Stepping into it.

''What do think? How do I look?'' It wasn't the sexiest dress Andy had ever seen but it was because of the way it clung to Miranda's curves.

Without thinking as Andy's eyes roamed appreciatively over Miranda. ''their perfect.'' Andy was given a funny look by Miranda.

Looking into cool blue eyes warming on her. ''You look perfect. Always Miranda.''

''Do I? Thank you.'' Miranda was smoothing down the dress on herself.

''You're very good with children Gray.''

''Yeah I have cousins and besides Emily today was sweet. I think you'll be hearing from her in a few years. In fact, I think my job maybe in jeopardy.''

Miranda gave a beautiful sound of laughter that Andy had never heard before.

''And what would I do, trading in my only assistant. I was a little like her you know Gray.'' Fingering Andy's bracelet.

''So was I but more much more mischievous. My folks were always running after me…I was clumsy too.'' Stilling at Miranda's touch of her wrist.

'' You came together nicely.'' Miranda complimented her.

''So did you Miranda.'' Andy face was close to hers. Wanted to, but shouldn't kiss her. Andy really wanted to. If only she took a chance and just did kiss Miranda.

''Where is this from?''

Fingering Andy's necklace it was a wooden heart. Andy stilled the last time Miranda held it, she died in front of her.

''It's just something I was given. It's very special to me as is who gave it to me.'' Andy wasn't about to show her how to open it.

''Who gave you it?'' Miranda's finger still was on it.

''Someone I loved.''

Miranda stopped tracing it, placing it back, pressing it to Andy intimately. ''Are you okay Gray?''

''Fine.'' Andy assured. Andy's vision blurring, blinking back unshed tears, Andy wasn't going to cry because Miranda was here safe and alive. With her.

Looking in the low light of the Closet, Gray's eyes matched mahogany instead of green. Nigel was right. Gray's eyes they didn't look green right now, one of them looked a shade of pretty chocolate mocha brown with flecks of gold.

Andy's wasn't able to fix her color contact because she'd lost it.

''Do you love them?'' Miranda asked her quietly.

''Yes. I do. More than anything.'' Smiling beautifully. Missing Miranda's face at her words.

''Do they love you.'' Miranda repeated dully.

Andy honestly knew Miranda in her time didn't even know she loved her ''No we…you see I never told them about my feelings for them. Never got the chance to tell them.''

''They'd have to be blind not to see how terrific you are. Or wonderful.'' Miranda shyly touched Andy's arm.

Andy breathed out, holding hangers, this was surreal talking to young Miranda about loving older Miranda who didn't even know.

''Aren't you going to undress Gray?'' Miranda asked her.

''Undress?'' Andy dumbly repeated. ''Uhm. Now—with you, I …you mean here?" There was no way Andy was able to think clearly right now. Her body was humming at the touch of Miranda, and that was hardly a new thing for Andy, and her brain had turned to mush.

"Of course here. Where else would I suggest?'' Miranda teased Gray.

Andy walked further down into the Closet, farther away from Miranda for some privacy.

Not seeing with her back turned blue eyes watching her pulling down her slacks, revealing her long legs.

Gray had an incredible body as beautiful if not more than any model, and her smile lit up at her all the time when looking at her.

Spun around, Miranda froze she was ogling Gray's legs.

''Gray what's their name?'' Miranda realized she didn't like the idea one bit if she was being honest to herself. Just didn't want to place why it bothered her so much.

Andy was pulling on the wraparound dress. ''Who?''

''Who you love.'' In a clip tone to Andy.

''I'll tell you it, their name sometime. Not tonight.''

Miranda wished she'd tell her now.

''That is a promise I will hold you too.'' Andy was dressing in Miranda's choices. ''Miranda would you like to go out to dinner with me, say tomorrow night.''

Blue eyes shimmering on Andy who walked back as Miranda fixed her collar. ''I'd love to.''

Dressed in Miranda's choice. ''Now let's borrow Nigel's camera.''

* * *

Andy had picked it. It was small and romantic and somewhere Miranda would love.

''I read about this place in the Times.'' Miranda said to Andy as they waited at the bar to be seated.

''Hello ladies. Drinks on me?'' Andy declined already had a wine so did Miranda and for the next few minutes Andy could almost pretend Miranda was her date who she was getting drinks for, not this guy who was clearly missing from the set of Miami Vice.

White teeth and tanned dimples and a white blazer. ''Grant Thompson. GQ.''

Andy thought this was ironic, being hit on by Christian Thompson's father. Of all nights.

''Sorry no thanks.''

''We three could have fun.'' Grant promised.

Andy quipped back at who without a doubt was Christian's Dad. ''No we wouldn't.''

Their table was ready. Here goes Andy led Miranda to a table for two plus her heartbreak.

Andy had planned this, every little detail. James noticed nothing of what Miranda liked or ate. Andy told James to just be here. Let her plan it all. For Miranda.

Saw James there.

Turning to Miranda. ''Surprise.''

By Tiramisu ordered, Andy was given the eye that she was a third wheel by James. Andy saw them, wishing his hands on her were hers. Knew Miranda was supposed to be with James. Trying not to watch them.

It was time to go as she pushed her chair out.

Blue eyes caught Andy's own. ''Stay Gray.'' Miranda offered. Andy declined.

''No I gotta call my parents in Wisconsin before 9.'' Andy lied.

''You're sure you won't stay. Gray?'' Andy shook her head, faking a smile. She wanted to stay. Desperately. This becoming a couple, she and James had to begin and happen.

Andy couldn't change it or prevent it.

''No James and you enjoy. I'm fine. You do look really beautiful tonight Miranda. I gotta go. Bye.''

Walking down the sidewalk, wiping her tears.

Dialed her Mom and Dad in Ohio it was still the same number. ''Hello.''

''Hi Mrs. Sachs…I'm selling Encyclopedia Britannica. You're eligible for it if you're interested.'' Sometimes even in the past Andy really needed her Mom close.

Getting onto the subway in the 80s in New York City was brave or suicidal, Andy felt worse than if she was mugged for her purse. Seeing them at the table as a couple.

* * *

Andy faked being upbeat about it. James popping the question after a week from that night, asking Miranda to marry him. Miranda said yes.

Lately since announcing her engagement kept looking at Andy often.

Practically blinded by it. The ring. Andy schooled her face as she was shown it, it was a perfect ring.

Then it happened that afternoon. Runway's newest Editor in Chief was going to be going to Paris to be at fashion week.

Andy wondered how as a time traveler she was going to be able to come along with Miranda.


	6. Chapter 6

Andy didn't know how it was waiting for her in an envelope, when she checked the mail before coming home to Miranda's apartment, there in a brown envelope was a passport and thankfully TSA didn't exist in 1982.

Andy was going to Paris.

Paris and Andy combined were a recipe for disaster.

Paris made Andy wary, packing as Nigel hummed Edith Piaf.

Miranda saw Gray was really nervous on take-off. Gripping the armrest, got this way before going to the city of lights. Nate thought it was hilarious when they backpacked together how bad Andy got on take-off.

Miranda was beside her near the window. ''Gray are you okay? Here…hold my hand.''

''Thanks.'' Andy really hated flying.

Hardly slept on the plane or ate the airline food and didn't want the bag of peanuts. Declined a glass of champagne, Andy kept thinking how and in what way was she really helping Miranda here and now. Andy knew she had to make Miranda be with James because if not the girls wouldn't exist.

By that photo both were missing from.

Miranda loved her Bobbseys. The twins meant everything to her.

Andy knew that and she wasn't selfish in wanting her so much to not make it be. Andy wanted everything for Miranda to be happy.

Glancing at Miranda who was now asleep as they flew without turbulence, Andy carefully began pulling a blanket closer around her, it was one she'd insisted bringing with her. Plane germs.

Watching Miranda's breath rise and fall, Andy quietly shook her head what was she doing on her way to Paris in the beginning of Miranda's career in October 1982.

Earlier Andy had teased Miranda about her organised purse. Gum for ears popping. Spray mist to refresh her skin. Moisturising lotion and a book by Sidney Sheldon and Andy saw her eyeglasses. Whipping them off her face quickly. ''I wear them for reading lately.''

Miranda took them off.

''No don't take them off, I like them on you. Suits you Priestly.'' Earned a smile from Miranda that made Andy melt.

This wasn't helping being so close to her 21,000 feet up in the air.

Pulling the cashmere throw around Miranda more who was near the window with the back of her head to Andy in content repose. Sleeping.

Andy trailed with her dark eyes to her hand.

Andy gave a dirty look at that diamond ring. Sparkling at Andy obnoxiously like a claim to Miranda. James's ring on Miranda's finger, the Vena amoris meaning, literally, "vein of love.'' Wishing Miranda knew in this time and where Andy belonged that she was her vein of love.

Grumbling to herself. ''I wish you knew Miranda, and you don't which is good thing for me that you can't see how I feel about all of this. You and him.''

''I know you can't hear me… you're getting married to James and he's a great guy…James will give so many things you'll love.''

Andy bit out those words sounding upset…'' but I wish you knew how you make me feel. You can't know… how much I want to be the one kissing you not him. Miranda I'm your friend and even if it is just that only, you and I. I am here for you. Always. My heart belongs to you. So there I've told you and your asleep so you'll never know how I feel.''

Andy closed her eyes, tilting her head back on the head rest. Hoping Paris now would be the same just whirl by in a blur of parties and fashion shows.

Paris was bad enough once in the future for her. Memories of walking away from Miranda last time still made Andy regret.

Miranda's eyelids opened, stunned blue blinked and turned looking at Gray across from her. Heard all of Gray's words.

Welcomed to Paris. The hotel was different to the last time Andy was in Paris during Fashion Week. It was quite nice more intimate and Parisian then the luxury one with future La Priestly, Andy only remembered Miranda's room was the Presidential Suite and it was truly luxurious hardly looked at by Miranda then compared to the awe Andy had shown about everything

Checking in at the front desk.

Nigel broke the news.

''I'm afraid you both will have to share. Everything is booked. Computer glitch on reservations double booked your room Gray.''

Andy swallowed. Share all week with Miranda. That just wasn't possibly. She couldn't, not with the way she felt and wanted her.

Sharing a room together meant being almost like a couple.

She'd just find another hotel.

''Gray all the rooms are booked. We can share. I don't mind. I want you to share with me.'' Holding Andy's eyes, Miranda spoke firmly.

''Will you just say to me yes Miranda.''

Andy caved. ''Yes Miranda I'll share with you.''

The front desk manager provided a few perks of apology for the overbooking, a fruit basket, and dinner for two at the restaurant for tonight or the next.

Took their bags, shown the room it was a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower and a big problem only one bed.

Andy would take the tub. Borrow a pillow, at Northwestern she'd done that a few times with roommates who brought new nightly friends over when she needed to study.

Normally Andy would have busied herself with her smart phone or look on Pinterest or read her Kindle or listen to her ITunes but right now but in 1982 none of those things existed yet to be used to distract herself from Miranda so close to her.

''Aren't you going to unpack Gray?''

''Yeah sure.'' Unzipping her bag, spreading it all out on the bed. Their bed. Miranda shook her head at Gray's idea of unpacking, hanging up her clothes with hers. Smoothing one dress Andy had packed. ''This will be lovely on you.'' Admiring the cut. Andy had borrowed it from The Closet.

Laying out her toothbrush next to Miranda's.

''We'll be on the go all week Gray.'' Miranda spoke of their schedule.

''Happy Birthday to me.'' Andy's mumbled to herself. Birthdays usually were wonderful for Andy, at least at home in Ohio at four now five she was no doubt enjoying herself. Her Mom always pulled out all of the stops with balloons and family and ice cream cake.

''It's your birthday? Why didn't you say anything?'' Miranda murmured softly in the doorway.

Andy protested. '' Yes. Miranda, it's no big deal. It's almost over anyway.''

'' No it's not. Gray we have to go out and I have to show you my Paris.''

Andy nodded.

Enjoy and taste Paris, Miranda's Paris.

Paris was best seen on foot. Andy strolled shoulder to shoulder with her all afternoon watching a magnificent sunset of the Seine. Miranda made french sound so mysterious and sensual and sexy well Andy sounded all flem with each bad attempt.

Pressing her fingers to Andy's mouth gently with a touch to stop. Scolded lightly at how awful Andy was. ''No more. I think I'll be your mouth Gray.''

Andy playfully spoke to her. ''I'll point to what I want.''

Andy felt her fingertips trace her lips slowly, almost brushed Miranda's fingers.

''I heard you.''

Andy eyes widened at her words did Miranda mean on the plane. What she'd said, thinking Miranda was asleep and would never know. Looking at her slowly Andy knew she had heard _everything_ she'd confessed. Miranda wasn't supposed to know. Ever.

''I…you heard me.''

''Gray how you feel about me and I can have your heart. I've never been told anything like that from James and I want you to know how I feel.''

Stepping closer to Andy kindly brushed Andy's arm, Miranda saw Andy was upset that she knew. ''Gray please say something?''

Andy had never seen Miranda's blue eyes look so vulnerable at her.

''You weren't supposed to hear any of it.'' Andy said flatly, breathing hard. Miranda knew now.

''I know but I did. Please don't go.'' Miranda called after her. ''Gray stay. We can talk.''

Gray. Miranda didn't even know that was a lie, Gray wasn't even her name really. Andy was just Andy. Plain old Andy Sachs in sweaters that belonged on retired pensioners. Miranda had never spoken it …Andy…ever to her.

Andy just walked off away from her not hearing Miranda's words just to her. ''I'm giving you my heart to.''

Walking for hours, Andy stayed away from the room. Their hotel room tonight.

Walked this way before once years later just before making a big drunk with french wine mistake called Thompson. This didn't not feel weird for her.

What was she supposed to do now? Almost near her hotel, each step closer to Miranda.

Saw her.

''You.''

''Hello again. Happy Birthday.'' Holding out a cupcake with a lit candle in it to her almost cheerfully.

Andy glared at her. Was that one of her Mom's frosted double chocolate cupcakes?

''I am glad you arrived in Paris. No passport troubles I see.'' Was she making fun of Andy?

Was she here to take her back now? Andy hadn't prevented anything.

''I'm tired of this.'' Andy sharply accused. ''I don't even know what I'm doing here really. Enough. I do want to go back _right now_. I don't want to be near Miranda anymore. No. I wish to hell I'd never met her at Runway. Never known her like this… I should've taken Auto Universe, my life was fine without her. Miserable but fine so you know what I'm done. So come on, take me back.'' Andy rarely lost her temper or raised her voice. ''You brought me here.''

''I can't do that just yet.'' The grey-haired lady simply said. Infuriating Andy greatly.

''I don't want to be a part of or near Miranda anymore. Please. Let me go back.''

Both heard footsteps rushing away.

Andy knew those heels anywhere.

Miranda's.

Rushing after her. Miranda could certainly move in high heels like a marathon runner well if Andy tried to attempt that speed she'd fall flat on her face or sprain her ankle. Limp to an emergency room.

Wiping her lids again with long ivory fingers. Ignoring Gray calling after her. ''Miranda wait up.'' Breathless from sprinting after her. ''Just stop.'' Miranda continued walking briskly away as if she didn't hear Gray. She was not stopping. Gray could go sleep on a park bench tonight for all she cared.

Caught up with and pulled to by the waist, Andy spun her around and leaned into her.

Saw her tears. ''Miranda I said wait for me.''

Miranda coldly looked at Gray. '' Let me go.''

''Miranda will you just stop squirming and listen to me.''

''I heard you!'' Andy saw her hurt but also cold La Priestly emerging protecting herself, her angry wounded blue eyes showed Andy everything.

''How you don't want to be near me. That you wish you'd never met me well I wish the same.'' Cutting her eyes at Andy viciously. ''I wish we'd never been friends Gray and I-I wish you'd just left me be. Please just do that. Let me be.''

Pleading Andy with her hurting wet eyes but nastily waspish in tone.'' Just let me go.'' Not able to get free from Andy who wouldn't release her.

''Gray release me.'' Hissing at Andy.

''No.'' Still held by her.

''What else can you possibly want from? You've already hurt me.'' Was not going to cry Miranda promised herself, was failing at that. Beginning to.

''Don't cry. My love. I want just this.''

''Gray?''

Leaning down to Miranda, Andy stroked her face with her thumb then pressed her mouth down on hers with force, burning her mouth to hers with want and need. Moistening her lips against Miranda's who'd froze. Miranda's knees went weak when Gray's kiss deepened to her.

Suddenly kissing Gray back.

Stood just kissing for what felt like hours till Miranda pulled her mouth free from Andy's.

''Take me and make me yours.''

Found one of their room keys through kisses. Pressing to her and nuzzling her mouth against Andy's cheekbone who rushing got it open. Running her fingers through Andy's full hair.

Miranda let Gray guide her in this, didn't know how to begin this with Gray, slipping off her dress down her shoulders shyly. ''I've never been with James.''

Andy almost stared. Miranda and James hadn't slept together. Miranda was a virgin. Hers.

This would be more than just Andy and her sleeping together they'd be making love. Miranda would become hers.

Andy softly held her eyes in the dark. ''You're sure Miranda? "Are you sure you want to do this with me?"

Blue eyes met Andy's, tentative but tinted with desire. She swallowed twice and then nodded.

''Yes Gray love me.''

Andy circled Miranda's lips with her own, savoring the taste of her mouth. "Let me inside." Miranda parted her lips and Andy slid her tongue between them. The kiss was soft to her pink lips and full of tenderness. Miranda whimpered, and her arms tightened around Andy's neck as she met Andy's tongue stroke for stroke.

Andy kissed her way to the pulse point in her ivory throat and sucked on it. She pushed her center against Miranda's thigh. When Andy rubbed her fingers across her nipple through fabric, Miranda groaned out. "I don't know what to do. How to love you… show me what to do." Miranda said this as Andy listened. "I want to touch you.''

Miranda laid her cheek against Andy's toned shoulder.

''Here. Touch me.''

Andy was watched by bright blue eyes that Andy loved as she slipped her clothes off for her, naked in front of Miranda.

Took Miranda's hand and made her tentatively explore her. Her hand moved timidly to meet Andy's nakedness... first with fingers touching warm quivering skin, then her whole hand caressing all of Andy.

Moaning when Miranda squeezed her erect nipples, letting Miranda's eyes wander where they wanted before edging close and undressing her slowly with caresses getting her out of her clothes.

Guided to the bed. Their bed.

Her long fingers interlocked with Andy's as she began pressing her urgent lips to Andy's face along her jaw with her teeth raking and lips with her legs wrapped around Andy. Sounds of their hearts beating and quivering faster and increasing as Andy held her loving blue eyes feeling Miranda's body respond, bucked against her mouth as she came, Andy's fingers stayed inside her as the spasms quieted subsiding, both had felt the white noise of joining in a growing orgasm as Andy nuzzled Miranda's mouth as both came down slickened and entwined.

None of her words coherent in Andy's ear.

Just held to her.

Wrapped closer to as Andy gave into sleep. Miranda laid her sharp cheekbone on Andy's breasts. ''I love you Gray.''

She first smelled Miranda on her skin, and her dark eyes burned with images of their lovemaking last night, reaching for the warm, soft body next to her, pillows and sheets lying askew as if they'd ransacked the room.

A smile tugging at Andy's mouth that she'd made the dragon lady, her dragon lady this sated lying naked curved to her.

Andy propped herself up on her elbow quite pleased with herself, pressing kisses along her ivory back.

Blue eyes opened at first blinking sleepiness from her, turning her face to Andy then her blue eyes crinkled on hers.

''Good Morning.''


	7. Chapter 7

Leaned into and kissed by Miranda in good morning to her. Miranda's lips on hers was a nice good morning for Andy as the corner of her lips tilted into a bright smile at her lover.

Andy once thought she disliked Paris intensely but not now. No she loved it with Miranda, here together in a messed up bed, being fed bites of room service breakfast by her with no clothes on.

Straddled in her lap, facing Andy who was given a taste of one bite, Andy preferred tasting her lips. Snuck another kiss, missing her pink lips and meeting an ivory collarbone.

Lowering her mouth onto Miranda's skin.

''Grey. We're supposed to be going over this. Concentrate.'' Waving Andy's typed itinerary in front of her. Scolded by Miranda whose blue eyes looked so crossly for a moment but sparkled warmly on Andy who leaned back on her elbows with Miranda atop her.

Couldn't get enough of Miranda as Andy's fingers raked over her. Giving her, her undivided attention.

''I am.'' Andy arched an adorable brow up at her. It was hard to concentrate for Andy with Miranda draped naked sitting in her lap going over their day together.

''Honest. I can multitask. You have my full and complete attention Miranda.'' Andy's eyes were mischievous on hers.

''Do I?'' Teasing blue eyes sheened wickedly. Her ivory fingertips in her silky hair, stroked by Mir, her blue eyes held hers softly.

''So if I did this, this wouldn't break your concentration would it?''

'' _Miranda?''_

Miranda traced Andy's lips playfully with her mouth shyly at first. In the morning light, fingers ran down Andy's chest, stroking Andy's nipples lightly, her hair brushed Andy's skin as Miranda's mouth moistened on the tip of her erect hard nipple and took it to her mouth.

Licking Andy's bud then sucking on it. A light bite to it made Andy groan and her centre throbbing between her legs. Miranda lavished Andy's left one with her velvety mouth's ministrations.

''I still have your attention?''

Andy groaned out panting with want. ''Yes.''

Pressing fully to Andy who moaned still with Mir astride her, moving her hips against Andy in teasing wicked circle motion, letting Miranda ride her, pink nipples brushed Andy's own hardened and wet by Miranda's pleasuring mouth, moving her leg between Andy's legs, slickening her knee rubbing it at Andy's core, watching with her blue eyes what she did to Grey who arched her back, mouth slack with coming.

Miranda took one more thing from distracted Andy, the last bite of her chocolate croissant.

''Hey.'' Not fair. That sneaky dragon. Stealing from her in such a vulnerable state.

Given a very pleased with herself mocking chuckle as she went to shower and dress.

''Well I did work up an appetite.''

Stepping out of the bathroom as Andy was still lounging on the bed. Gave Miranda, a sly look. ''Grey I expect us to be your boss and you my assistant today. We have to be professional and discreet.''

Professional Andy could do.

''Whatever you desire. Boss.'' Andy kissed her deeply.

''You need to…kissed again…have to get a shower and dress.'' Receiving another kiss from Andy, slickening her lower lip, Miranda released herself.

''Gray I mean it.''

Right shower. Get dressed. Gave a little pout which made Miranda kiss her indulgingly.

They were supposed to be dressed for nine this morning it was almost ten now, rushing together and going over their busy day of shows and previews.

Andy was inseparable with Miranda, even Nigel noticed the synergy between them.

All day, Andy tried to take notes while not being distracted by Miranda's hands or her mouth curling in awe or pleasure at many new collections being shown to her with a tall statuesque models displaying the cut of priceless gowns that Andy admired. Most were beautifully made.

Nigel saw them tonight. Knew it, they were lovers.

Gray was bending her head to kiss Miranda, strolling on this chilly night in Paris. Nigel had been told they were sightseeing.

Andy wrapped the sides of her coat around Miranda as they stood. Warming her by brushing her arms and leaning in close, brushing her nose to Miranda.

Noticed it. Miranda had took off the ring for her from _him_. Followed Gray's searching eyes. ''I'm not marrying James. I love you Gray.''

''I threw it away.'' Miranda meant the ring.

Andy breathed out the cold air on this October evening, Miranda wanted her. Not James. _She_ loved her. Andy wanted to yell out with happiness.

''I know we won't be traditional but I want this. Us. I want to come home to you. Be just you and I and Abigail. Be just yours. Go to Wisconsin. Maybe for the holidays? Meet your folks, if you want me to. Do you think they'll like me?''

Andy almost blurted why Wisconsin. Clicked with her suddenly why there. That was where Miranda thought she was from. Where she'd grown up. Running her fingers through Miranda's hair. Wanted to tell her truth.

''Gray you can always just call me a friend.''

''We'll work together at Runway. Maybe we can adopt? There is this treatment called IVF. We could try for a baby eventually.'' Slapping her hand over her mouth at her plans.

''Aren't you going to say something?'' Shimmering blue eyes probed Andy's. Andy was speechless. Had she scared Gray away?

''What names do you have picked out?'' Andy smiled at her.

''Caroline or Cassidy. Do you like them?''

Andy nodded.

''Miranda I have to tell you something about me.''

''What is it?'' Andy stroked her sharp ivory cheek with her fingertips, leaning her face into Gray's palm.

Had to tell her. Hoped this didn't frighten Miranda. Where she was from. Why she was here, for her. Came here in the past for her.

''Miranda. Gray. Over here.''

Nigel waved to them rushing up, before Andy could answer her and tell her how she felt about Miranda's words.

''We're invited to Jacqueline Follet's cocktail party tomorrow night.''

Miranda's was quiet ever since her words she told Gray.

Her blue eyes darting expectantly at Andy as they settled in their room. Biting her lip, maybe she'd said too much. Overwhelmed Gray with her hopes for them. Just knew she was in love with Gray and saw so many things for them to share. Pushing at her pillow sadly as Gray undressed not looking at her.

Andy slipped on just a t-shirt tonight, thinking about Miranda's words, her lovely beautiful words of what she wanted to share with her.

Andy wanted all of it with Miranda. Knew there were a million reasons they shouldn't be together, mainly being from the future but Andy was tired of them. It was simple, she could be here in the past with Miranda who chose her. Not James.

Be safe and alive with her close by. Nothing would happen to her then with Andy next to her.

Slipping in behind Miranda who stirred against her. ''Hey about spending forever with you. I'm in. I want everything as well. I want all of it. Everything.''

Andy wrapped her arm around Miranda more who hadn't said anything to her.

''Miranda are you awake? Did you hear me? I want this with you.''

Greeted not with words at first but with a squeal of delight. Tugged down into her arms.

''Gray you want all of it with me?'' Miranda's blue eyes met hers.

Andy grinned down at Miranda.

''All of it, always Ms Priestly with you.'' The next day went by in a blur of fashion previews and in Andy's opinion soundtracks of bad 80s pop played on the catwalk.

Fumbling in her bag for a pen as Miranda spoke about one designer's collection as they sat between shows at a small café.

Nigel kept watching them closely. Andy had a funny feeling he knew. They were a couple now.

Rummaging in her wallet, for a few francs, Andy saw something that made her eyes widen at it. The pictures with her missing in them, she was coming back in them. How Andy really looked, dark hair and all. Closing it. What did it mean?

Ignoring it.

It meant nothing, Andy shook it off but was still bothered by it, for the rest of the day.

Why was she returning in them? What was going on?

Andy didn't speak french too well as she mingled with a few sophisticated partygoers, saw Miranda across the room of Jacqueline Follet's chic apartment. Never taking her eyes off her lady. Gave a little cute wave to Mir as someone asked Andy where she was from. Not thinking Andy said. Ohio.

Nigel was close to Andy. Odd, Gray said she was from Wisconsin.

''So who is that Miranda?'' Jacqueline asked, looking after the pretty green eyed creature.

Miranda held her glass in her hand. ''Just my assistant.''

Jacqueline didn't believe her. Not the way that _just an assistant_ stared after Miranda every few minutes.

''What is her name?'' Jacqueline asked.

''Gray.'' Miranda didn't like the way Jacqueline watched Gray so interested.

Jacqueline tasted the name on her lips. ''Gray.''

''She is very attractive I think, what do you think?''

Miranda never cared for Jacqueline when she worked with her before in Paris. ''I suppose.''

''Congratulations on your engagement Miranda.'' Jacqueline's words made Miranda blink. ''My… oh yes thank you.''

''Where is the ring?''

Andy stopped her words dying on her lips, at who was near Miranda's shoulder. What the hell was she doing here?

''Excuse me. Hello is this yours? I saw you drop it earlier walking.''

Held out the diamond ring to Miranda. The older lady was thanked by a sheepish Miranda, slipped onto her finger by her.

''Here. Best keep it safe from now on.'' Still grasped Miranda's hand in hers.

''Do I know you?'' Blue eyes reflective on her.

''No you don't.'' The older lady assured her.

Walking away from Miranda who didn't want _it_ on her. She was Gray's now. Not James's.

Passing Andy who didn't want _her_ here.

''You have only one hour with her. End this. You must.''

Andy stared after her. Say goodbye to Miranda now and to all of this. No. Miranda chose her. Only her.

''I can't do that.'' Andy was resolute, saw what she was holding out to her, a picture of Miranda with her twins. '' It is your decision Andy.''

''This life with you. Or this one already formed.''

That wasn't fair.

Andy looked at the ring on Miranda for the last ten minutes. This was the hardest thing she'd ever have to lie and give up, how she was ever going to numb herself from Miranda, who was imprinted to her skin and her heart and turn her down, renege everything she wanted with her. Killing her. She had to do this. No turning back, had to be done.

Outside on the balcony, pacing Andy knew Miranda was going to hate her now. Leaving her again in Paris.

Feeling so cold in her own skin. Andy approached, whispering in Miranda's ear.

''Miranda we need to talk.''

Led outside to look at Paris's skyline which looked stormy, it was colder tonight. Miranda's eyes shimmered at the view. ''Beautiful isn't it.'' Andy shrugged feeling miserable, knew she had to do this now had so little time.

''What? Gray what is it.'' Not responding to her fingers at the back of her neck. Placing Miranda's fingers off of her. Miranda noticed this. Had she done something wrong? Did Gray hear her call her just an assistant to that snake Jacqueline? So casually and dismissive it was not how she meant it but they had to be careful.

Being together. Being a couple now.

Softly placing her head close to Gray's shoulder.

''I can't be here with you anymore and I can't do this.''

''Can't what? Gray?'' Still held her hands away from her.

''Don't call me Gray.'' Andy firmed her mouth, deciding to lie to Miranda that this was all mistake.

''We shouldn't have slept together…it was wrong. _This_ was wrong. We should never have been together. I shouldn't have begun this with you. It was selfish of me. I care for you. So much Miranda but I just can't do this. I can't be…everything to you.''

Miranda stilled rigid at Gray's words.

''Miranda please this shouldn't have happened. I think you should marry James.'' Closing her hand over Miranda's.

''No. I love you Gray.'' Meant this, Miranda knew who she loved and it was her. With her pretty green eyes and caramel hair. What was the matter with Gray tonight?

''Marry James.''

Saw _her_ waiting for her down on the street. Andy had five more minutes.

''Forget me. James will give you so many things that I just…I can't give you.'' Andy said this firmly, shaking inside.

''I don't want any of them.'' Miranda assured her.

''You do and you will Miranda, there is going to be two incredible things happen to you and I want you to forget this and me. Soon Miranda after a time, you will forget me. You will. I need you to forget me, please do that for me. So I'll be gone.''

Shaking her head at Andy in response.

Miranda knew Gray's exact colour of her green eyes, each facet, her carriage, and her smile, the way she made fun of herself and held her close and the way her face lit up when she was nearby. Helped her and stuck up for her. Why did Gray want her to forget?

''Gray I don't know what's happened for you to be like this to me, but I love you.'' Trying to wrap her arms around Andy's neck who didn't want her to.

''I love you.'' Gray stopped her kiss. Didn't respond back to it.

''Well I don't.'' Andy didn't mean it. Quieter now, looking still away from her. Andy couldn't take it back now. ''I don't. I can't love you.'' Andy's heart was breaking at how Miranda looked at her. Staring into, Andy's eyes sinking in

''You don't love me.''

Andy remembered her hurt eyes in Paris before, Andy thought they once looked so sad to her. Broken. This was worse. Andy's heart sunk watching her, getting teary eyed at her and what she said. Wanted to hold her and tell her she didn't mean it. That she did love her. Couldn't now.

''Miranda…I…''

''Please leave.''

Andy did, looking back at her against the Paris skyline.

''Goodbye Miranda.''

Andy met her on the street sadly, wiping her eyes, numbly followed her to the future. ''Take me back.''

* * *

Andy and she jumped into the whirlpool in the Seine.

Tossed in the current of time swirling around her, Andy closed her eyes to the whirling fastness of it.

Andy felt like she'd been in the spinning cycle of a washing machine, every part of her ached.

Opening her eyes slowly, blinking around herself, where was she? Bright lights and machines. Andy's eyes saw him, littering the hospital floor with a shredding a paper cup.

Nate saw Andy wake up. ''Hey you're awake. Welcome back tiger.'' Getting Andy some ice chips in a new paper cup.

''What happened?'' Andy croaked, attached to an intravenous in her hand.

''Easy there Andy.'' Nate concerned propped her up in the hospital bed.

''Nate tell me.'' Didn't know if she could handle a world with Miranda gone.

'' You've been missing for days. Last I heard you got back from Paris. I was called as your second emergency contact. They found you in the Hudson.'' Nate knew Andy wasn't suicidal or would go and sign up for polar bear swimming even if she was from Ohio.

''What day is it?'' Andy asked weakly, wincing with pain. Bruised and battered by time.

Andy swallowed at Nate's words.

''What did you say?''

Andy couldn't believe it. It hadn't happened yet. Miranda wasn't dead.

Nate's words washed over her. ''Your Mom and Dad are here. They went to rest back at your place, they've been here all week. How 'bout some jello.''

To Andy's upset, she didn't have the locket or her matching Miranda bracelet she always wore, promised Emily and mainly Miranda. Nothing was on her, when she was found naked in the Hudson, it was a miracle she didn't freeze to death in the water, as Nate watched her struggling to get up in only her hospital gown.

''What time is it?''

Nate read his watch. ''6pm.''

''Andy rest.''

''No. Nate I have to get released now. You have to help me'' She had only an hour to find and save Miranda.

''Tell me Andy what's going on?'' Nate asked her, very concerned.

''I need you to help me, you've always trusted me. Right Nate? You're my friend. I have to tell you something and you have to believe me.''

''Okay. Shoot.'' Nate's brows rose at Andy's words about time. ''Please Nate you have to believe me. I'm not crazy. It happened. Nate. I don't know how.''

Nate met Andy's dark eyes. It did sound crazy and impossible. ''I believe you. What do you need me to do to help.''

''Give me your phone.'' Nate handed it to her, dialling a number she knew by heart.

Emily was running all over the city for Miranda tonight and for the preparations for Runway's anniversary gala tonight was on her shoulders, Miranda's gown was delivered and perfect, the twins' nanny was sick arranging a temp sitter, Miranda's ex Stephen was trying to reconcile with her, escorting her to the event.

Emily held her crutches awkwardly as Serena helped her.

Got her phone on the first ring. ''Yes.''

Almost toppled over in shock of who the caller was. Andrea.

''Emily don't hang up. I need you to pay me back for that couture I gave you. Where is Miranda tonight, I need to know.''

Couldn't believe it, Andy Sachs was asking her for her help after Paris. After abandoning her duties to Miranda just like that. ''I'm sorry Miranda's diary, that is confidential.'' Gave Andy her most snarky voice.

Andy fumed she wasn't asking Em for access to nuclear codes.

''Em please, just tell me where Miranda is.'' Andy needed to know this to save Miranda from what happens.

''Em it is very important. I need to see Miranda.''

Emily hissed. ''Miranda will have my head if you ruin her evening in anyway.''

''I won't.''

Emily sniffed. Doubting that, Andy Sachs had a special unique way of making Miranda see red. ''Goodbye Andrea.'' Almost hanging up on her former work colleague.

''Emily Iris Charlton daughter to Sam and Callum do not hang up on me, will you just give me a break and tell me. Please Em. Help me.'' Andy was desperate.

Emily was gobsmacked how did Andrea know her middle name and her Mum's or her Dad's, Emily made a point of never conversing with the sunny Ohioan ever for the whole time Andy was working at Runway about anything in her life. Andy had only been beside her for half a year.

Emily sighed, Miranda would sack her, divulging this to Andrea. ''Don't you dare show up at The Plaza. I mean it. Andrea.'' Andy thanked Em profusely.

''Why are going to see Miranda tonight?'' Emily asked curiously.

Andy didn't hesitate in telling Emily. '' To tell her I love her.''

Emily knew it. Andrea was in love with Miranda. Nigel now owed her many of her choice items from The Closet. New shoes as soon as this cast was off.

''Well best of luck. Don't humiliate yourself too badly oh and umm Andrea go get her. You have a lot to make up to her for, for Paris.''

Andy agreed that she did.

Hung up on as Andy saw Nate hail a cab for them.

 _Author's Note: A big thank you to jh728 always appreciate your reviews, kcn_ _thank you for falling into this, Noddybobble your reviews always encourage me. mlgummer thank you, Awayfan glad you enjoyed it. pseudosamo glad I made your day-month-year, kins thanks for finding this different and refreshing in Mirandy's genre. Moonlight thankyou for finding this beautiful, Guest hope you like this continuation, Alicegriffin1 thankyou so much for your review of this and Simple Bedazzled and Irresistible._

To LeslieAtwood your words about this and my other shorter story, I am very grateful for. All reviews are very appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Andy saw the only person who might let her in to this event at The Plaza without an invitation.

''Six.''

Andy saw Nigel, he was clad in a tailored Savile Row suit and swishy stylish ascot instead of a bowtie.

Taking in pixie Sixie bruises, Nigel Kipling brought his hand up to his mouth in horror and concern. ''Andy what happened?''

Was Six in an accident or had she been mugged.

''Later Nigel. I need you to help me see Miranda.''

Nigel always loved Six's quirky wholesome naivety it was adorable. Nigel knew Andy was the last person _she'd_ see tonight for any reason. Tonight was very important to Miranda.

Her anniversary of being Editor in Chief after all these years.

''Sorry Andy working at Runway once. Miranda won't give you an interview.'' Nigel meant it.

Nigel knew The Mirror hardly covered fashion ever. Sports and community awareness.

Holding his attention was how determined Six's eyes were, she really wanted to see Miranda now, dressed in just faded were those Levis jeans and a navy sweater. Probably J Crew. Here. At Runway's Anniversary Gala. Six was reverting back to that sad little person in a lumpy sweater.

''Nigel please I need to talk to her, it's important. Really important. It's about Gray.''

Nigel sobered at Andy saying _her_ name.

Miranda's Gray. How in the world did Andy know about her? He'd never said anything. Using an Emily saying she often used, Miranda would have kittens. Learning that Andy knew about Gray and what Gray was to her.

''Six how do you know about Gray? Don't ever, and I mean this as a friend, bring up Gray to Miranda.''

If Miranda discovered Andy knew about Gray. Andy would be lucky if she worked for The Mirror tomorrow morning.

Andy would be lucky if she could a job at a Subway.

Hadn't heard her name in years.

Nigel really disliked Gray no hated her for leaving Miranda in Paris, telling her she didn't love her. Vanishing like a coward on her. Nigel was there for Miranda who worried that something horrible had happened to her the first month.

Gray never came back. Left her just like that. Like they'd meant nothing.

Nigel knew Gray in a way formed La Priestly.

Miranda discovered Gray didn't come from Milwaukee, it was as if Gray didn't exist.

Nigel's theory on Gray was that she was a former nun gone back to her vows or an eco-terrorist on the run or an escaped parolee fleeing to Montreal or Gray was a Mennonite from Lancaster Pennsylvania. Miranda rejected each of Nigel's theories. Miranda assured Nigel that Gray was not a criminal and never genuflected near aisles or insisted on travelling by carriage.

With no Gray there to stop her, Miranda got married to James the next month.

Nigel knew it was settling with James.

Miranda once told him how she wouldn't know what to do if Gray came back to her. ''If she loved me, she'd be here near me. Wouldn't she Nigel?'' Expecting twins now with James.

Nigel asked what names she had picked out to change the subject of Gray for her.

Miranda knew Gray was alive because flowers, three bouquets were sent on the birth of Caroline and Cassidy.

James had been typical James, late for the delivery. Nigel read the card, after a year without a word, it wasn't fair to Miranda that Gray reached out to her but didn't have the decency to see her again as Miranda nursed one of the almost identical infants. Eyes bright on her babies Caroline and Cassidy, Nigel saw the card and flowers had upset her.

''If she walked through the door today I don't want her back. I don't.'' Nigel knew Gray had really hurt her.

''I have James now and these two.'' Nigel watched Miranda with both of her daughters. She loved them immensely.

Nigel privately thought Gray was closeted or cruel just leaving Miranda like that. Didn't deserve Miranda's love. That was the last time she mentioned Gray to him.

''Nigel. I'm Gray.''

Nigel looked bemused at Andy. She was Gray. Not believing her. That was not possible. Gray would be around his age.

''It is true. I am Gray. Nigel. I lived with you and Miranda for a few months. You like ordering Taiwanese beef noodle soup and refuse to eat it with chopsticks, Your favourite movie is Sabrina, your mother claimed to have invented the Bunny Hop and the Watusi.''

Nigel must have mentioned this to her once, when Andy was at Runway.

Andy saw someone arriving who she knew would help her prove to Nigel she was Gray.

''Go home Andy.'' Nigel warned, this wasn't funny to him. He liked Andy, he really did but she clearly had problems. Emily once betted with him that Six had a huge crush on Miranda.

Andy was taking her attraction for Miranda too far. Claiming to be her Gray. If Miranda heard Six, she wouldn't be leaving unscathed by their icy boss.

Irv Ravitz was arriving. Andy blocked his way deliberately and desperately.

''Can I help you Miss?''

''Yes Irv you can.'' Andy smiled at him.

Irv remembered her, Miranda's little assistant with the big bambi eyes who asked him about John Cheever ghost writing at the Benefit when Miranda's husband Stephen was drunk and pounding also at Miranda's door in Paris interrupting them in a meeting.

''Angie.'' Irv knew he knew her. He was good with names.

''Andy.''

Andy smiled at Irv correcting him.

''I'm wondering if you can help me out, I need to attend this. I really need to speak to Miranda.'' Irv saw Andy wasn't dressed for Runway's Anniversary Gala at The Plaza, she was casually dressed in a navy Fair Isle sweater and jeans and keds. Scuffed tennis shoes. Daring. He wouldn't.

Nate near Andy, could tell they weren't going to get in.

''I fail to see how I can help.'' Irv said honestly to Andy. Blocked by her much taller frame.

''That's the thing. I think you can help me out fer sure, Irv. See one night on Fire Island you came to my room on the 4th of July weekend of '82 after kissing and skinny dipping with Nigel. ''

Nigel looked at Andy oddly, how in the world did Andy know that? He hadn't even told Miranda about it. Irv and him had been walking back to the beach house and had left Fritz chatting up an airhead valley girl. Things happened in the dunes and moonlight.

Irv looked at Andy strangely, looking around if anyone had heard her. Was she blackmailing him? Andy here was going to be lucky to work in Manhattan ever again if she was trying to attempt to.

Maybe she was working for his ex-wife Roxy. ''I don't know what you're talking about Miss.'' Irv was stopped by Nate's larger build.

''Sure you do Irvsky. You told me you really liked Nigel here and you also had a crush on Fritz. You also lied to Miranda that you had sex with me that night in detail. Don't make me have to share what I found you trying on of mine when I went to the bathroom.''

Irv winced, puce colour to his face, only Gray and him knew as Andy mouthed her Ferragamos heels and her Diana of Wales low pumps.

Nigel was looking at her as if he was really seeing her now. ''Gray?'' Nigel repeated. Seeing it sort of. Her hair was much darker now but it was her.

''It is you?'' Nigel said shocked.

''Yes. It is me.'' Andy assured him. Irv now saw it. Miranda's Gray. Weird. Plastic surgery or Botox preserved her, maybe he should try it.

''Do you still have those pumps with the bows?'' Andy shook her head at Irv.

Nigel was convinced now. Kept staring at Andy oddly.

''Nigel I need to see Miranda.''

Nigel agreed with her. Gray-Andy needed to see Miranda as soon as possible.

* * *

Andy stepped inside the Palm court, pictures of Runway's defining iconic covers and others of staff throughout the years, Andy passed one of her even, she remembered it was snapped by Nigel, she saw Miranda standing with a group of Manhattan's wealthiest and influential.

What was Andréa doing here? Miranda mouth thinned.

Andy saw Miranda wasn't pleased no seething at her, being an unexpected and unwelcomed guest at a Runway event. Especially this one.

Most of Runway staff were astonished, Andy Sachs was back and in Miranda's presence and hadn't been verbally crucified yet by their feared boss or escorted away immediately.

Many knew all about the recommendation. The rumours amongst the clackers was that Andrea left in the middle of a catwalk preview, threw Miranda's purse in the Seine and threatened to cut up her wardrobe with scissors if she didn't give her a reference.

Andy saw Stephen's hand was on her back. Standing with him. Meeting another guest.

Noticed from the corner of her blue eyes, Andrea's bruises.

Halting for more than a moment, what happened to _Andréa_? Reigned in any concern, slipping back on her icy mask.

Approaching her.

''Miranda I need to talk to you?''

Miranda ignored her, in a circle of important members of the Board. Andy recognised Mr Elias and Mr Clarke, both much older now.

''Miranda please.''

''Not now Andrea.'' Hissed this. Andy could see she was getting nowhere with Miranda who greeted another board member, Andy was given the cold shoulder as Miranda gave the eye to Serena or Emily to get rid of Andy. Now.

Both didn't comply. Emily wanted to see this. Andrea say it to Miranda's face and watch the fire and gasoline of them, there was no way to hide it, and she saw it daily when Andrea worked near Miranda.

Cerulean time alone was proof of it.

Stephen remembered her, that kid from the stairs during their argument that night. Had a lot of nerve being here, obviously like barging into things uninvited and unwelcomed.

Stephen stepped in front of Andy. ''My wife wants you to leave.'' Andy smelled alcohol on him.

Somehow Andy had to prevent Miranda from leaving with Mr Blotto. If it happened again, the crash, she'd just do it again and again, go through time to stop it from happening until it didn't end that way.

Andy ignored him. She wasn't going anywhere. Miranda had to listen to her.

Miranda was not looking at Andy, in conversation with a CFDA board member about her first issue.

''Miranda! Stop talking and just listen to me.'' Andy normally never raised her voice and never at Miranda.

Nobody did that to Miranda Priestly and still remain employed at Runway or employed anywhere. Andy swallowed as she saw Miranda still at her yelling at her, turning back to Andy looking glacial and acerbic, icy eyes narrowing on her.

''Mir.'' Andy calmly smiled at her, addressing her like that made Miranda's posture rigid.

''My name is not Mir to you Andréa.'' Coldly looking at Andy. Who the hell did Andréa think she was? Calling her Mir. Gray called her that only. Certainly not Andrea ever had the right to.

''I need you to do something for me.'' Miranda's brows arched haughtily. Do something for Andrea because the reference for that pitiful paper wasn't enough, allowing Andrea to write in New York and on the East Coast wasn't her being lenient for her childish behaviour in Paris.

'' Don't leave with Stephen for any reason. Please…just don't get into a car with him. Miranda trust me.'' Pleading with her to believe in her and to just listen to her. Just once.

Andy could even sort of deal with Miranda hating her but loving Gray if she'd just listen.

Miranda's fathomless blue eyes held Andy's hard. ''Trust you?'' Miranda said lowly and waspish. ''Why would I do that Andréa?''

''Gray would want you to.''

Blinking at the name Andrea said to her.

 _Gray._

Andrea knew about Gray. How? How did she know about her?

Narrowing her eyes on Andrea, who was going to wish she never said her name to her. Sachs would be reporting on jam and chutney making when she was through with shredding her publishing aspirations. She was so bold and brash and troublesome, and didn't know her place, so fresh and her eyes unnerved Miranda always watching her. Caught glimpses of Andréa many times staring at her in the office, that night in the suite. Concerned and caring about her almost like someone before.

Just because Andréa was a bit like _her_ , wasn't saving her from knowing about Gray. How did Andréa even know about her?

''Leave.'' Andy winced at that chilly artic tone to her.

''Andréa if you don't leave, I will personally ensure you won't be working at The Mirror by tomorrow morning.''

''Go ahead Miranda I'm not leaving.'' Andy shook her head at her stubbornly. Who really cares about her job now, Andy didn't.

Moving closer to Miranda who stepped back from Andy.

''I know Gray meant a lot to you.'' Reaching out with her hand to Miranda's bare arm.

Gray once meant everything to her. Miranda bristled.

''I know that you loved her so much.'' Andy said it. Andy knew Miranda didn't wear her feelings or heart on her sleeve. Miranda then and now was very private and guarded.

Andy knew this was a risk. Taking it out of her pocket.

'' Here, Gray left this for you. I found it. In my desk once. I kept it. You need to hear her words to you. Just listen.''

Miranda's burning eyes on her, told Andy how she hated the idea that _she_ knew about someone so personal to her.

Unfolding it.

Andy began reading it. Aware that she had Miranda's rapt attention.

 _Miranda,_

 _I do love you. When I said I didn't, I lied. Loving you is one reason why I had to go away._

 _Leaving you wasn't something you did. No. It was something I did with believe me, so much regret. Know this, I would have stayed forever with you. Right time or not. Be by you. You have no idea how much I wanted to stay with you but I couldn't._

 _Leaving you was an end of a moment in time for me. I had to leave you._

 _The day I fixed your shower was the first time I saw you as just you and I'd never seen anything like your smile. I was far from prepared._

 _I'd seen you before many times Miranda, when you took your last breath in my arms and when you'd be mean to me and be alluring but when you smiled at me I was a goner._

 _I had to have you._

 _I love how when you get nervous, your knees knock and how you hated my guts that day when I showed the Board your incredible work you were too shy to show._

 _I even love that you eat the last bite of my croissant, distracting me naked._

 _My time with you, I saw you feel me kiss you and love you for the first time and that night in Paris when we made love and you let me be your first to love you. Love you to your bones._

 _I never felt like that before with anybody else. So loved._

 _I want to tell why I love you. I have to tell you this Miranda and you need to hear it, I've loved you since I met you but I wouldn't allow myself to truly say it until now and here tonight._

 _I love you._

 _I will be forever yours_

 _Gray_

Andy stopped from pretending to read it to her. Folding it. Wiping her eyes.

''Please go.'' Miranda said this quietly.

It was almost misheard by Andy. ''Wh-hat?'' Leave her. Now?

''I said Andrea leave me.'' Andréa had read it before her. Words, Gray's words which were meant for only her. That letter was private. Andrea shouldn't have read it. She had no right.

Should have given it to her. When she found it in her desk. What was it about Andrea not accepting barriers and boundaries concerning her?

''Miranda I…I love you also. Just as much.'' Andy said it. Had to. Miranda had to know how she felt. Here in front of her, not hiding as Gray.

Miranda looked surprised at Andy's feelings bluntly blurted out to her, holding her blue eyes. Andy mouth brushed to hers.

Kissing Miranda. Andy didn't give a heck if the Board or Runway's staff saw her do it.

Hoped Miranda felt it. Felt she was Gray. Somehow. Miranda's hands flattened against Andy's chest.

Pushed away from her, stopping their kiss. ''Andrea I don't love you. I hardly know you at all. You're not Gray.''

Andy shook her head at Miranda sadly who still couldn't see it.

''No Miranda I'm not her.'' Held blue eyes, Andy mumbled something low not heard. ''Not anymore.''

Andy looked very stricken at Miranda's coldness to her. At least Andy knew Miranda loved Gray still, just not her. Okay she would just go. Left it, the letter for her.

Watching Andrea walk away.

Picking up the letter, Miranda's long ivory fingers unfolded it. Blank. How did Andrea know any of it?

* * *

No matter how hard she stared at it. It was blank.

Miranda was staring at it tonight. How did Andrea know any of it? Or know everything about Gray?

Or about Gray being her first.

Touching her lips from that kiss. Had to stop it, it almost felt like Gray's mouth. Andréa's lips on hers.

Tried to stop loving Gray. Couldn't. Still in love with her. Tried to say goodbye to Gray's memory, replace her with James and even Stephen. That ended now tonight in disaster.

Coming home tonight, got it out to look at it, holding it from her jewellery box between her fingers. Hers was identical to Gray's.

After Andréa left, taking her frantic words about leaving with Stephen into account, she took Stephen aside who was near the bar and made him leave her tonight. Saw he'd been drinking heavily, he'd send for his things tomorrow. The housekeeper would pack all of it up. Wanted Stephen out of her and her Bobbsey's lives quickly and quietly.

Miranda had Emily call Roy to drive her home tonight.

She still had the divorce papers in a drawer, signed by her before, alone in that suite in Paris. Her lawyers would deal with it in the morning.

Paris. Miranda bitterly swallowed that word.

Heard the doorbell.

Her twins were asleep and it was late tonight, stepping downstairs to the door. Patricia padded behind her.

Miranda answered it.

''Good Evening. Miranda if I may come in to speak with you.'' Raining heavily outside, the person was drenched from walking in it.

Miranda held the door half ajar. She didn't know them or for that matter who she was.

She didn't look dangerous or like a home invader and Patricia wagged her tail at her.

''I assure you that you and your children are safe, perhaps this may help me gain entrance.'' Smiling at her still at the doorway. Holding up her wrist to Miranda.

Miranda saw it. Almost touched it on her bony wrist.

Gray's bracelet.

Staring at her. Miranda recognised her eyes instantly. Green and still sparkling on her.

''Gray?''

Helped upstairs by Gray, Miranda now felt fine, just came as a shock, as she kept staring at Gray here with her tonight after all this time, sitting down in her study.

Looked much older and frailer than her. Wrinkled and lined but still her Gray.

Once thought she'd be so angry with her returning to her but here with her right now, Miranda couldn't be. Had so many questions for Gray. Why had she left her? Where had she gone to? Why didn't she come back sooner? Why was she here now?

Miranda could only manage. ''Your soaked.'' Gray was wet, dark hair plastered to her face. Sitting down near the fireplace across from Miranda.

''Yes I am. Where do I start, first you need to know everything now Miranda. Why I'm here. Why I went after you in time and who I am to you.''

In _Time._

''Wait. What do you mean who you are? Who are you Gray?'' Peering at her hard.

The old lady with gunmetal silvery hair took out her contacts in front of Miranda to show her. No more lies.

Miranda watched her remove the lenses.

Saw Gray's eyes were not green now but brown, very familiar warm brown. Andréa's same brown. That meant that they'd…that they were…that she and Andrea had been lovers.

''Say something.''

Breathing out in shock. ''Andréa.''

''Yes. Miranda.''

Andréa was Gray. That would mean that she and Andréa had made love years ago. That Andréa had lived with her. Worked beside her. Helped her become Editor of Runway. How was any of it possible?

Miranda had to somehow process this, Gray here with her was Andrea but old. This was not possible also. Andrea in front of her, older than her. How? Andrea was only twenty something. Young near her hours ago.

Miranda knew Gray's- no _Andrea's_ body against hers but not her age. Running her fingers through her white hair at the things she'd said to Andréa earlier. Pressing her lips together.

''Don't be frightened.'' Elderly Andy assured her, brushing her hand in hers gently.

''I'm not.''

Hesitantly touching Gray-no Andrea's face with her tapered fingers, smoothing her hand along wet skin shakily. She'd never touched Andréa before no that wasn't true she'd touched, stroked and caressed Gray. Many times, just never knew it was Andréa.

''How? How are you here.'' Miranda stammered, she was rarely ever in shock or speechless.

''That's a really long story.''

''Tell me.'' Miranda needed to know.

''Have you ever heard of The Philadelphia Experiment and roman ring or worm holes or time tunnels and time ripples Miranda?''

Miranda had heard of it in sci fi films.

''My grandfather stole this from Dr Von Neumann.'' Holding it up. The wooden locket. ''He was in the Experiment and he gave me this the day after you died in front of me. To go back to you.''

''Back for me.''

''Yes. Miranda back to you. I had to.''

Miranda's blue eyes prompted Andy to tell her. ''I died.''

''Yes.'' Didn't want to upset Miranda.

''Please I want to know.'' Miranda's face was stroked by Andy whose eyes filled with tears.

''It was in an accident. Stephen was drunk driving in the collision. The crash killed you.''

Andy began telling her about the many times she'd tried to lengthen her time tunnel travelling to her, found a way during storms which was stronger in staying longer. Time travelling had a few snags along the way of miscalculation. Miranda held her hand tighter at jumping off the Brooklyn Bridge and almost drowning at one attempt at bending time.

Losing her clothes coming back. Miranda didn't think it was at all funny. Without a stitch on in the East River in the winter, no telling the germs and pollution in it, could have frozen to death or contracted hypothermia.

Was that why Andy had all those bruises? Must have been hurt for her.

Miranda got up, she had to go to Andrea and tell her she knew now. Everything. ''Guess you won't be quite so mean to me from now on.'' Older Andy grinned at her.

Miranda knew she had been unforgivable to her earlier and mean, Andrea had told her she loved her. Had to fix that as soon as possible.

''I have to go to her.'' Miranda realised she had no idea where Andrea lived.

Told her, her address.

Torn. Stopping at her. ''Miranda you have to go to her-me.''

''What about you?'' Older Andy didn't look well, saw how she was lying to her. ''I'm fine.''

Miranda didn't believe her, she looked anything but fine, was it because of time. She could get a doctor for her. Take her to a hospital. Didn't want to and wouldn't leave her, she loved Gray.

''No. I have to be going. I have to not be. Miranda.'' Stepping closer to Miranda, leaning into her, placing a kiss to her lips. Her last.

Tracing Miranda's face slowly with her wrinkled hands, ''my dearest Mir you were and are my only one I love. It was you.'' Explaining ''that night I promised I'd tell you her name.'' Pulling away from her, Gray was looking more rippling to her.

''Gray what's happening.''

''Go to Andy.''

Evaporating before her. Gone. The bracelet fell on the carpet. Gray was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Andy was numb. Miranda didn't see it was her or know that she was her Gray and couldn't feel it was her, even from her kiss to her.

Kissing Miranda tonight. Miranda should have felt it. Who she was to her.

It was over. Andy knew this, walking away from her after Miranda told her to just leave and now _she_ knew Andy's secret, that she loved her as herself. Andy had tried so hard to hide that from Miranda for so long at Runway. Before even time travelling back to her.

Reading the textsent to her again _. Miranda was fine at home._ Andy was glad she listened to her warning at least, she was alive.

Nigel sent it to her.

Andy read that Miranda had left the Runway event at The Plaza without Stephen, Andy's fingers tracing along the fogged up glass, curled in her old armchair with her head leaning against the window.

If Miranda hadn't listened, and it happened again, like before Andy would have gone through time over and over again to get it right. Always. For her.

Nate had left her alone, offered to get her takeout, Andy wasn't very hungry. Her parents were staying at a hotel, she'd call them first thing in the morning.

Her Mom wanted to stay here with her but Andy just needed and really wanted to be alone tonight.

Despite how sore she felt, wincing, Andy was stroking her cat curled up in her lap. Slinky missed her.

What effectively was years in time was a short span. Like blinking fast and for her it was being missing for a few days.

This was so messed up. She loved Miranda more than anything, and Miranda loved only Gray.

She also didn't even know that Andy was Gray. And wouldn't ever.

That Andy Sachs her great big disappointment, who she didn't even like very much if ever, Miranda loathed Andy, was the same person who made love to her in Paris and fit to her perfectly and was her roommate in the past, and who had travelled through time for.

Andy was her best friend, everything to her.

In that time than. In the here and now, not that, far from it, Andy was just the coffee fetcher. Dorky and imperfect who fled in Paris and wore ugly shoes whose kiss wasn't even worth her.

Andy had been suggested by her folks who were worried about her, and Andy had hunch it had everything to do with her new _hobby_ of polar club swimming in the East River, they didn't believe she'd taken up all of a sudden, suggested if maybe she wanted to move back home this week with them and leave the big city for good.

Too much stress.

Half of Andy was really considering it.

Maybe it was time to leave Manhattan behind and go back home. Miranda was safe now but not part of her and never would be.

Andy decided she was going to do that, she'd just have to sell a couple of things and tell her landlord, give notice, probably lose her deposit and get some boxes and pack up her life and somehow move on.

Easier said than actually done.

Andy slumped, it was time to. Beginning to sort out what she'd keep and get rid of.

Andy had never realised how much stuff she truly owned, this could go to a thrift shop, that chest of drawers she'd give that to a neighbour and the sofa she'd sell. Slinky meowed at her foot.

Her door was knocked on, rapping on it.

''Just a sec.'' Andy said. In response to more knocking.

Grumbling to herself. Was it Nate again checking up on her? Andy hoped it wasn't. She just wanted to be left alone.

Shaking her head, she had told him she wasn't hungry but Nate more than likely ordered something like Pad Thai for her to be delivered but this early, at four in the morning.

Not bothering to look through the hole, Andy opened her door to her.

''M-Miranda.'' Andy sputtered out.

Holding the folded letter in her clasped hand, she had taken from her purse. Roy had driven her to Andrea's building. Miranda was staring at Andrea with her blue eyes never leaving her face.

It was a look Andy had never seen on her white haired former boss's face. Inscrutable.

''May I come in?''

Andy had also never seen Miranda ever look so uncertain about something and also so wet from the rain. Drenched.

Wordlessly Andy let her inside, brushing by her gave Andy a jolt of remembrance of her against her. Kissing her back many times, eyes shining on Andy, waking up with her in Paris.

Andy was filled with countless questions for the white haired owner of her heart, mainly of why was she here at four am.

Andy saw she was shivering. Andy stroked her wet arm as Miranda trembled from her touch. Felt it her shiver under her hand.

Thoughtfully Andy left and came back and handed to her a towel to dry off. ''Here Miranda.''

Miranda still was looking at Andy strangely as she took it. Drying off her arms, her blue eyes never leaving hers.

''Do you…would like some coffee or…I'll make us some.''

Miranda mouth quirked into a small smile on her which was almost tender.

She could see Andrea was babbling, she was nervous. She also didn't want to look at her.

''No. Thank you. I don't want that from you. Andrea.'' Blushing pink at how many times she'd demanded coffee.

Miranda took in Andrea's apartment. ''What I want is an explanation to this.''

Andy's eyes saw it. Miranda was still holding the letter, she'd read to her tonight.

''Miranda I…

''Andrea you gave this to me from Gray tonight.'' Andy swallowed, Miranda now knew it was blank. There was no way to explain this away. Miranda could detect lies. How could she explain this to her?

Miranda wouldn't begin to believe her.

''Andrea please look at me.'' Andy's eyes lifted up now to hers.

Shifting closer on the sofa to Andy who was sitting at the other end. Looking as if she was ready to flee.

''This.'' Waving it out to Andy. ''It told me a lot.'' Andy blinked confused at her. Huh. There was nothing on it. It was blank.

'' You told me that you love me like Gray and I-I told you, I don't love you.'' Andy saw Miranda swallow visibly as she said that, her voice trembled.

Andy's dark brown eyes now couldn't hold hers sadly. ''Yes.'' Why was Miranda doing this to her.

''I adored and loved Gray but I don't want to be in love with Gray from now on.'' Miranda's eyes were wet, her white hair damp, clinging to her neck.

Andy blinked at Miranda's words, her mouth thinned. ''No.'' Andy felt like she was sinking. Keeping her voice from being wobbly. '' Sorry to hear that Miranda.''

Reaching out for Andy's face who moved a little away from her and got up.

''Do you know if Gray had come back to me just after leaving me, what I would have done Andrea?'' Miranda asked.

Flinty blue unfathomable at her.

Andy shook her head at her, honestly not knowing what Miranda's reaction would be, if she'd returned in time, back to her after leaving her so suddenly. Probably slap her or be yelled at or get really mad…

''This.''

Andy's mouth was captured in a kiss, Miranda was kissing her hard. Almost gasping into it. It was days to Andy but years to Miranda. Earlier together at the party hadn't known everything that Andrea was her to kiss her back.

Andy stilled rigid and stiff from this kiss. Looking adorably confused, Miranda moved her lips slick over Andy's brow.

''Mir…you said you don't want to love Gray anymore.'' Feeling Miranda's soft lips along her jaw.

Stopping her kisses.

''No. I want to love and be loved by who came to me once, lived with me and shared a bed with me. Stepped into time for me. You. Andrea.''

Andy's lips trembled. Miranda knew. Saw it. Miranda knew she was Gray. Miranda's lips nuzzled her face again.

''You know?'' Brown eyes were wide in surprise, staring into happy blue. ''You know, I'm Gray.''

''Yes.'' Miranda breathed out.

Wrapping her arms around Andy.

Blue eyes crinkled on hers. Andy was nudged by long fingers to take off her sweater, pulled it over her head, letting out a gasp at the bruises, kissing one on her shoulder, felt her lips glide along and butterfly along Andy's collarbone.

Blue eyes tracing and her fingertips trailing places where she'd been hurt.

She hadn't felt Gray in so long. Near her. Breathing her in.

It wasn't Andy wasn't enjoying Miranda's ministrations with her lips that slid down to her stomach, and she felt her unclasping Andy's jeans, pushed them down with her foot to around Andy's ankles.

Stroking her hip tattoo with fingers, Andy craved to always caress her. Kissing there, a warm mouth licking her ilium.

Looking up at Andy. ''I've missed you…this. So much.'' Miranda's lids were closed. ''I looked for you everywhere. You were gone and I couldn't find you. But you're here with me again.''

Tapered fingers that hadn't stroked her in so long, too long, easing down Andy's underwear over her. Naked like in Paris, that night. Felt Andy's wet warmth with a few fingers lightly stroked.

'' _Gray.''_

Andy's moist lips parted, moaning out her response to Miranda's wicked fingers but stilled. Looking down at her. ''Don't.''

Stopping Miranda's mouth now on hers. ''What? What is it?'' Touching Andy's face.

Was it because she wasn't younger anymore and had had twins now? She didn't have a body like she once did.

Remembering that they'd almost been the same age in time. Miranda knew she wasn't that age anymore, both had had years separating them and she had a few lines now. Was it that? Being older.

Stephen thought she was frumpy. Maybe she wasn't appealing to Gray now?

''Is it me?'' Miranda asked. Hoping Andrea didn't hurt her saying it was.

''I'm not Gray.''

Miranda for a moment didn't understand. ''W-what?'' Here she'd wanted Gray so badly, she'd practically pounced on Andy.

''Gray is but isn't me.'' Andy hoarsed out. Miranda had been about to screw a memory not her.

Miranda read it in Andy's eyes. She actually thought she only loved Gray. This just wouldn't do. Miranda had to rectify this at once. Show Andrea how she felt about her as Andy.

Leaning closer, still in her damp clothes to Andy's nakedness. Running her hands through her thick brown hair, ''Do you think I just loved you when this was lighter?'' Kissing Andy's brown hair slowly and lovingly.

Andy felt tears on her skin from Miranda as she was moving across her face to Andy's eyelids, pressing her lips gently to them. ''Or that I only want these to be green because they love me?''

Andy opened her warm brown on hers. Miranda hand pressed to Andy's heart.

''You have the heart of Andy Sachs who I love. Remember you gave me that. No returns.''

Andy smiled brightly, looking shocked at her. ''You called me Andy.''

Miranda blinked, uncertain. ''Yes I did.'' Didn't Andy once say to call her that when they'd first met, when she'd been so cold and bitchy to her during that interview?

Recalling with a grimace, how she'd been to her. She'd been so mean to her. So many times. Wincing at that. It was a wonder Andrea didn't hate and despise her.

Andy unbuttoned her blouse slowly, reaching behind to unclasp her bra, stopped by Miranda who was shyer now as she clasped Andy's hands in hers. ''Andy I'm not the same since last we…we haven't done this in very a long time.''

Andy grinned, straddling her. ''Mir it'll be like riding a bike.''

Stopping her from cupping her breast, Andy saw Miranda's vulnerable blue didn't want to disappoint her.

Undressing her slowly, pressing her mouth to ivory skin. Andy softly praised. ''You are so beautiful. Like that first night we loved. I want you. I wanted you then and now. When I use to bring you coffee, in the car, that night when you were crying about Stephen.'' Andy's palms butterflied down her spine.

Searching Miranda's face, Andy kissed her. Breaking free from it. ''You are the only person I want…forever…and remember I want everything with you. I went through time for you.''

''That you did.'' Miranda moaned as Andy stroked her. Searing her lips as a whimper escaped Miranda's mouth.

Andy's eyes sparkled. ''Now I think we need to practise some more.'' Miranda's lips pursed, indignant. Which to Andy was adorably cute, touching her white forelock. ''On what?''

Truthfully she was a little out of practise. It wouldn't be that bad.

Andy playfully teased her with an Eskimo kiss nuzzle to her nose, stroking Miranda's philtrum with a fingertip then cupping her face. '' On you crying out Andy.''

Pulled down onto the sofa with her, letting out a delighted oof and an ''Andy!'' Andy grinned down at her. ''That's a start.''

Parting her ivory legs.

Miranda gave out a very satisfied and loud _Oh Andy_ and Andy earned a few nails digging and marking into her shoulders. _''Yess Andy.''_

* * *

Miranda told her all about who the older lady was.

Andy still couldn't believe it.

She was her. Never realised it was.

Hanging up on Miranda, she was just two minutes away, running late tonight, Andy dashed up the townhouse stairs, using her key as she greeted her lady who was just helping the twins with homework.

''Hi Cass, Caro.'' Andy greeted.

Andy!'' Brightly greeted, both redheads adored Andy but tonight they kept staring at her all through dinner, passing the creamy mashed potatoes to her, making Andy very self-conscious, Andy noticed this so did Miranda.

''Bobbsey's is something wrong?'' Miranda asked them.

Cassidy went and got it from her school bag.

''This is so weird. Look at this.'' showed her why the odd stares, in a history book they were doing a paper on, inside it on page fifty-five, was an old picture that looked just like her.

Miranda stared at it. This was the time she'd been told that Andy tried figuring out time travelling and goofed a few times.

Andy was fascinated to have been in the past then.

''You could have been hurt.'' Andy smiled at Miranda's concern. ''Mir it worked out well.''

Andy defended herself. ''I found you didn't I? I'm here with you not lost in World War 1.'' Andy lied to the twins it was a relative of hers.

They believed it. Andy was going to have to comb through more history books.

Staring at herself in the early sepia photograph. She was glad she wasn't on the Titanic or in the Mid Ages or in the American Revolution or something.

Miranda still thought it was reckless of her to have been hopping around in time like that.

''I was trying to find my girl in the right time.'' Andy quirked a smile at her.

Miranda hissed words of thoughtless and dangerous to her. Andy quieted her suddenly with something pretty and sparkly shown to her.

Leaning in for a quick kiss as both heard Emily arriving.

Emily didn't know Andy was living here now. Nobody did. Page Six hadn't broken any story when they went out for dinner together or went out with the twins.

Usually Andy was upstairs in their bedroom, not in the kitchen. Andy couldn't just slip out of here and upstairs without being seen by the snooty redhead. Maybe she could go outside to the garden with Patricia.

''No. I don't want you to hide Andy.'' Miranda assured. Still staring at _it_ on her finger.

''Emily in here.''

Emily held the Book. She'd noticed tonight and the night before, a messenger bag that was never in fashion slung on the banister and a pair of shoes Miranda wouldn't be caught dead wearing. Dr Scholl's shuddering lined up near the closet where she hung Miranda's dry-cleaning.

Emily followed Miranda's voice into the kitchen.

Saw who owned the bag and clunky shoes.

Serious blue eyes held her nervous ones. ''Emily. My partner needs you to do something for her.''

Andy smiled at Emily warmly, putting her arms around Miranda's waist, pulled to her.

''Emily tell Mir here I want her free tomorrow for our wedding day.''

Stammering out. ''Wedding.'' Andy Sachs asked Miranda to marry her.

''Yes something small, it'll be here in the garden, you're invited Em.''

''Book a honeymoon in Wisconsin.'' Earning a real laugh from Miranda.

Emily didn't think Wisconsin was an exotic choice for a honeymoon. She'd never in all her time at Runway heard Miranda laugh.

Miranda showed her ring as Emily noticed the bracelet she now wore and a matching one on Andy's wrist.

Emily blinked, how in the world Andy had that. It looked like the same kind of friendship bracelets she made once when she was little for Miranda and that woman she wanted to be like. She'd looked up to her. Miranda's first assistant. Couldn't place her name for the life of her now.

Andy's winked at Emily to select for the wedding dessert selection biscuits not cookies. Emily's eyes went huge it couldn't be.

Emily later at the reception, asked Andy and Miranda, when and where she fell in love with Miranda Priestly. Andy smiled as both began replying we fell in love in time.


End file.
